Reason to Live II
by Panzer IV
Summary: If you lost someone you love dearly, how far would you go to take revenge? [Part 3 in the Reason to Live Trilogy]
1. Prologue: Everyday Routine

**Reason to Live II**

**Prologue: Everyday Routine**

(Frederick's P.O.V)

"How long has it been…?" is a frequent question I ask myself each day as I open the curtains of my window in my room.

The Social Welfare Agency. An agency located in Rome which I believed to promote projects to supports the physically challenged under the auspices of the Prime Minister's Office in Rome. That's what they made the public to believe…

"Morning, Frederick. Had a nice sleep?"

"Same old bunk, Triela…"

Actually, it gathers people from all over the world and modifies them into cyborgs; and use them to do the Government's dirty works. Yeah, you would probably get the point by now on what I had been talking about since the start. No? I guess there's no helping it.

"Ah! Morning, Henrietta!"

"…Morning Triela, Frederick, Claes…."

"You seem to have a rough night…" I ask curiously as I scoop some beans served in my plate; with a compliment of an omelet from the chef.

"Well…sort of…"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I've been dreaming of Jóse's death sequence often…"

"…Nightmares…" we exclaim together before we continue on digesting our breakfast

That's right. We were those 'kids' used by the Government to DO the Government's dirty works and get it done RIGHT. Unbelievable? Well, believe it. Our lives seem normal here in the agency. Morning talks, conversations, friends, lessons, and dates…you name it! That's our regular daily activity here in the SWA…

…when we have no assignments

"Morning guys!"

"Morning Petra." Answer Triela with a little yawn. "That's unusual for you to wake up this early…"

"I fell asleep in Mr. Sandro's room again after last night's investigation…noticed it this morning when he's working on some more paperwork." I stopped.

"Investigation?"

"Yeah, we uncovered another Padania supporter. It'll be this afternoon. Don't be surprised if you're assigned."

"Me?"

"Well, you and Triela. Have fun, both of you. Henrietta, Rico, and I will be your back up if things get out of hand for both of you."

January 2nd,  
Hotel Hilton, Overlooking Piazza di Spagna  
1325 hrs

"_Remember Frederick. You only got ONCE. Make sure there's no dents and/or bullet marks left in the room. Triela will back you up if things go wrong. Just give the call." _

"Yes, yes Hillshire. I get your point. Nothing will go wrong anyway…"

"_There better not be one, Frederick! I'm counting on you…" _Triela's voice replied my last message as I cock and load my new Pistol I ordered through Hillshire as a…'reward' last December. Probably the only silenced pistol I've ever had; German made classic too!

"I won't screw up. Trust me. I've been doing this for weeks."

"_It's a year Frederick. Be careful ok?" _I let out a sigh and chuckled for a second, "I will. I'm proud to be bullet proof. Frederick, out."

So here it is: our daily activities which we call 'normal': Assassinating government designated targets. I draw two of my newly acquired Luger P08s with a built-in silencer and load the usual Parabellum 9mm rounds into the chamber. I didn't mention it was a Luger? All the weapons I use would mostly be German manufactured fire-arms; old and new. After a week using the M16A2 and the M1911A1, I decided to store it away in my room as a display. The M16A2 is a great rifle, but after holding the MP40 and StG44 for so long, the rifle feels like a toy. The M1911A1 is good, powerful, and sturdy; but I only have one and I have no intention on ordering a second one by replacing the Luger I've already ordered through Hillshire. Until now, I'm still using it as a third side-arm beside the two Mauser C/96s incase I ran out of bullets.

Besides the U.S made M1911A1, I mainly use German made firearms ranging from Sniper Rifles, Assault Rifles, Handguns, and Sub-Machineguns. I prefer the old ones better than the new one for unexplained reasons. Is it due to the conditioning I've taken when I first start as a junior operative? No, that couldn't be…

…maybe because it brings memories to the original owner of those weapons I received. Koch…my original handler; died saving me from Claymore blasts during the attack on the SWA. Right now I'm under supervision of Hillshire, my girl's handler. Didn't I mention it earlier? No? Well, Triela…she's special to me. No more extension, but she's special. Get the point? Since I don't have a handler (and considering how independent I am working alone), Hillshire is put in charge by Lorenzo as my supervisor. He's not my handler, but Triela's. I just tag along for mission briefings before I'm off for the mission I was assigned to. Not too difficult, and all round fun.

"Alright…show time!" Dressed as a hotel porter, I knocked the door and answer with the usual: "Room Service"

As the figure opened the door, I know hot action is coming up. I look at him straight in the eye, grab my silenced Luger, aim at his head, and BOOM! He took a fall backwards with blood tracing down as his other friends and bodyguards notice my presence. Quickly as I can, I grab the 2nd Silenced Luger I holstered under the uniform as I roll forward towards the nearest cover (which is a sofa) and fire both pistols at 2-3 different targets at once and knock them down. I mastered Close Quarter Battles; this includes Close Quarters Combat or CQC; all thanks to enduring training with my deceased handler. As the three opposition collapses to the ground, I quickly regain my footing and search for more sorry sons-of-bitches and nail him to the ground. It really didn't take long when the target and two if its best-of-best appeared out of the bedroom; dressed up and ready….to die.

So much for a come-back…

"Triela, tell Hillshire to send the clean up crew."

"_Its done?" _she asks over the intercom

"Yeah, it's done. The target has been eliminated, along with its bodyguards and two of its best-of-best."

"_Awwh…" _she whines _"why didn't you left some for me? Damn it, don't be greedy!" _Chuckling, I answer her:

"First come, first get! The clean-up crew? _Bitte_?"

"_Ah! Yes, they'll be right there." _

As I stop and look around, somehow I have the intention of searching the bodies for little 'souvenirs'. And so I did. From those victims, I'm able to rack up diaries and photos, as well as breath-refreshing bubble gums found in one of the body. But the most interesting piece I found is a picture owned by the target itself. I took close examination of it and figured out it's a photo of the man's son (probably around my age) and himself somewhere near a lake; probably a fishing trip. Behind it, a note is left:

_Lake Tahoe, Sierra Nevada, California,  
__January 3rd 2006 Fishing Trip w/ beloved Old Man and myself  
__  
Let's fish again sometime in the future, Old man!_

_Your son,  
__John Michael _

"_Americans…?" _I thought to myself

I place the photo back to his wallet and check for his passport. Good thing it's in his pocket unscathed. Quickly skimming through it, a relief flourishes through me.

"_Thank God he's an Italian citizen…" _

The bodies were taken out, as well as all the 'souvenirs' left behind; including the photo and passport. As I receive a welcome back and an 'award' in a form of a kiss from Triela, I had thoughts about the boy I saw in the picture. What would he think if he finds out that his father's dead? From the ID card, that man is divorced and has taken his son with him. I can say that my target is precious to him; and is probably the only family member he has left. Similar like I am back before Koch died. He's the closest thing I could get for a father after I lost my entire family.

The thought about the boy haunts my head every minute as we return to the Agency. I keep on thinking what actions would this boy take when he _really_ figure it out _who_ done it. _Who _killed his father, and _why_. Losing someone you love the most hurts badly, and something inside me tells me that he will take vengeance to a drastic measure _if _he found out. Will he go and take revenge? No…

…How far will he go to take revenge?


	2. Chapter 1: The New Operative

**Reason to Live II**

**Chapter 1: The New Operative**

January 3rd,  
Apartment 2, overlooking Piazza di Spagna  
1500 hrs

_-THUD- _

"OH MY GOD!! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!"

January 6th,  
Social Welfare Agency, Frederick's room,  
0600 hrs

(Frederick's P.O.V)

It's the early morning of January 4th, the start of another new day with our old regular schedule. Since we won't be having any gunfights with whoever stupid enough to fight against us (or so I hope) today, we'll probably run through training and exercise courses again so the handlers can monitor our field performance before they would call us obsolete and send us for repairs. Did I mention repairs? Yes, repairs. To make a long story short, we're basically not human. Or so I say artificial humans. Not _fully_ artificial, but most of our original body parts have been replaced mechanically for both the agency's purpose on completing tasks and our purpose of regaining our lost parts.

I didn't mention we're basically 'orphans', huh?

The Agency gathers physically challenged people and modified them into cyborgs; that include me, Triela, Henrietta, Rico, Claes, Angelica, Petrushka, and Beatrice. All of us here aren't human. All of us here were involved in an incident that caused us to turn the way we are today. Henrietta is involved in a homicide which slaughters all her family but her, Rico is abandoned by her parents after being treated in a hospital for years since she suffers complete paralysis, Angelica is a victim of her father's attempt to kill her for insurance money, Petrushka attempted suicide after she got her leg amputated, Triela is a victim of regular child abuse in Amsterdam and is probably involved in one of those 'snuff films'…or so she said. God, I hope it's not true…

As for myself, I was a victim of both the Agency, and Padanias. March 5th, at 1531 hours, two godforsaken sides clashed each other at Piazza di Spagna. Fratello Henrietta and José Cloche were ambushed by a group of Padanias after a leak of information in the Agency, revealing the junior operatives, as well as their handler. During the gunfight, casualties were high…

…to civilians and tourists alike

I was one of them. During the Padanias' last attempt, a couple of them threw a grenade. However, none of the grenades reached the covers of Henrietta and José, thus casualty falls on the panicked civilians and tourists. My real father's killed from a stray bullet, as well as my mother. While my sister and I receive grenade fragmentations. I lost my left limb and my right arm if I remember correctly. My sister, however, isn't so fortunate in the event. When I look at her for the last time (before Henrietta found me), I myself couldn't even identify her any longer. And thus, I was handpicked by Koch, my deceased handler. Just like José and Hillshire, he highly disagrees on conditioning processes and brainwashing, thus almost no medication is taken towards me. I learn everything from Koch. From the weapons, reloading, firing, Close Quarters Battles, Close Quarters Combat, Assault, weapon specifications, bullet specifications…almost everything I learn from Koch. That's how he became somewhat like a father figure to me.

Though I have to admit, taking less conditioning processes (to almost a near none) gives its kickback as well. One such are the wounds I receive from gunshots. They hurt more, and the pain would last longer. But I was given liberty by Koch. Unlike the rest of the handlers, I can control my own feelings and thought of individual actions most of the time; that includes abiding orders from him. Thus, I found my relationship with Triela. Really, winning a girl's heart is a hell lot of work in here. The conditioning process makes her virtually in love with Hillshire. Of course she won't admit it, but who cares about it now? Back then, I was still considered as a 'Generation 1' cyborg. During one of our assault in a Padania owned mansion, Triela's assault group (which consists of Henrietta, Angelica, and herself) were ambushed inside after what we thought an 'all clear'. I was a sniper with Rico, watching from the vantage point as I knock sorry-sons-of-bitches one by one with a scoped K98K Rifle. Then there it was: The transmission from Triela, requesting for (Hillshire's) help. And that's where I came into action! Since I'm NOT a talented sniper, I carry two rifles that day; the K98K, and the SG551 given by Koch. I jump from the 2 story high vantage point, ran towards the mansion's balcony, and climb up. And there it is: the girls being pinned by immoral Padania grunts. Unnoticing my move, I finish five of them with the K98K before I smother the remains using the SG551 Assault rifle, in full-auto.

Henrietta is mortally wounded back then since she received a well direct hit from well placed claymore mines. Thus, I ordered Angelica to evacuate Henrietta out of the mansion while Triela and I clear the whole area. Things went smoothly. Really, it did go smoothly UNTIL a group of Padanias appeared from the grand stair leading up. Triela fired her shotgun but none, and I mean _none_ of her shots hit them. Thus, as a 'brother's duty', I pushed her aside to save her…

…only to find my rifle's empty!

From then on, everything is pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain until the end of the mission! I received full-auto 7.62 mm AK rounds from them in replace of Triela as I cover my head with my right arm as while grabbing the trusty Mauser C/96 'broom handle' out from under my coat and fire three randomly aimed shots (which knocked them) before I grab the second one (under the coat) and finish all my rounds from both pistols before sounds of 'clicks', and I fell to the ground battered (again).

Hey, I'm not some invisible, proud bullet-proof, son-of-a-bitch!

And soon after, I witnessed Triela's 'reply'…yeah. She stood up from her position with her eyes covered in anger and tears. Grabbing her pistol, she aims and fires all rounds at them and finishes them off! Soon after, rescuers came and haul our butts out of the scene…

…and few days later, we exchange our first kiss in my room, lit by the moon light.

Course, we didn't do anything _too_ far, if you know what I mean. Just a few more kisses before she left the room to hers. Well, I did wish she'll stay that night, but…

…did I wish that?

Heck, never mind that. But after that incident, I receive the prototype mechanical body of 'Generation 2' cyborg. Well, my body is in need to be replaced anyway, so they figured it's the good time to test the prototype. Then a few days after, I engage my nemesis: Giorgio Adriani. He's one tough son-of-a-bitch. I fought him to avenge Koch who died due to his planted Claymore during Padania's assault on the SWA headquarters. He died saving my sorry ass out in the knick of time. A father's duty…

Well, I beat the crap out of him by blowing his trigger finger and punished him with the remaining rounds I got in my 'Broom handle'. Soon after, I was separated from Triela for a long time. I managed to survive the collapse of Apartment 5 in the fire and landed in the sewer systems that run under the apartment. Getting up, I managed to tail a group of Padanias escaping the scene of crime and eventually, found a major base of operation in a different building not far from Apartment 5. That's the only time I operate alone, without any handlers or assigned tasks. Mainly, I engage them via Close Quarters Combat by breaking their necks and executing them bare-handed. Securing the area proved to be worth it since eventually, I figured out the mastermind behind the whole chaos of that time. The Adriani family, whose main base of operation is in Sicily. Quite a wide range of service area if you ask me…

I sent Triela the letter, telling her I'll meet her again on December on my last visit to the Agency for that time. Meeting Claes outside (and seeing how surprise she is to saw me alive), I hand her the letter and told her to hand it to Triela. I knew back then if I come and meet her, I wouldn't want to go; or, she'd insist me on staying.

But you can't hold what you can't hold, right?

I tour the Agency's dormitory before I depart that day. And oh, what coincidence! I met Triela! Greeting her didn't help at all since her memories, as I figured, have been re-written and the memories of me have been deleted…

…or so I thought

The moment I ran back, Triela starts chasing after me. I knew she's running, trying to catch up (and I can bet she'll insist me on staying) on me. I lost her on the crowd outside the Agency where I walk casually soon after.

A few months after, I have been working in the Adriani's seaside hotel as a porter. They _never_ expect one bit of me being an operative. What they know is that the operative consists of 6 members, all females, young, and deadly. NOT a 16 year old (I've turned 16 on June 6) boy. Petrushka weren't in their records…yet. Finally, the day has come. After I send the SWA headquarters with intelligence information regarding all the areas in, out, and around the Sea Side Hotel, I was relieved to know that she's coming for the mission. I never mention my name in the intelligence report (nick myself 'anonymous') by the way.

As the assault begun, I disappear behind the scene and went to the basement; or should I say, the weapon cache. With all the available weapons and ammos ranging from pistols, to sub-machineguns, to rifles, and lastly to rocket launchers, I hand pick the M16A2 and the Colt M1911A1 to assist the assault. And I was right too. As Triela collapse due to her cramps, I saved both her and Petrushka (who didn't even know who I was back then) from certain death. Soon after, I evacuated Triela out of the hotel and what a surprise (and happy) my 'sisters' are seeing his 'brother' once again. Not for long though…

I headed back to Rome, in hot tails of the remnants of retreating Padania troops until finally; their last major base of operation; as well as one of their officer is there at the remnants of Apartment 5. I knew they'll return here for something after knowing the whole Adriani lot has deceased. Uncovering the remnants, a safe is left with locked, safe from the fire and the collapse. Sure enough, the documents consisting the SWA's agents and junior operatives that were missing. The documents were supposed to be passed down all Padania members incase their informer died. Well, you know what happens next. Soon after the documents were retrieved, I burn them using a lighter before I fulfill my promise to her; to meet her at Piazza di Montecitorio at 0000 hrs where we're united once again.

…that was one year ago…

"Frederick! How long are you gonna' stay inside your room?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming Triela…getting myself dressed up…" so I lied as I examine the group photo placed near the window. It's nice reminiscing something…

…it's not nice to keep a girl waiting, right?

A few minutes later, I exit my dorm and is greeted with a sour faced Triela with her arms crossed, looking straight to my eyes knowing I would say 'uh' the next minute or so

"Uh…"

'Well, 'uh…'! Took you long enough…" she answers rather harshly

"Sorry. You wait long?"

"Well…" she starts as we link arms "Not too long, I suppose…"

"Then let's get going."

We walk together like that for quite some time now. All the people in the Agency knew it, and they just say 'cute'. Some were asking Hillshire if he's jealous not. I can bet he is if he's a sneaky pedophile!

"Say, Frederick…"

"Yeah?"

"You heard about the new Fratello team? They say the handler's a woman…" I turn my attention towards her

"Really?"

"Really." This is something new…all the handlers were male mostly; this is the first time there's a female handler…

"They say she handpicked her operative two days ago. Obviously, a male junior operative just like you. He'll be 'Generation 2' just like you and Petrushka." My attention is all on her at this point. I didn't expect the worse, so let's just see how he turns out…

"The boy attempted suicide by jumping out of the balcony of a 2nd story Apartment and survives."

"Why'd he done that?" I ask

"Read the news recently? He's depressed and is in a breakdown after learning his father's death."

"O...ok…"

"Well, the handlers; our handlers mentioned that he's American…"

"American? What the heck's a yank doing here?" Please, please don't let it be…

"Just listen first! His father and he are Italian citizens since last year due to his father's need of business over here." From this point on, the little creature inside my belly kept on bouncing and bouncing. Not because it's excited, but because I can't expect it so soon…

"He should be out of recovery by now…." She stops our walk as she identifies four figures walking through the corridor across from us, with the last one Jean and Rico "Ah! There he is!"

"…_Scheißae_…"

"…Frederick? Something wrong? You look pale…"

I had a feeling God is against me for killing Padanias; _too_ much Padanias. As the boy and his handler walk pass by us, I am confident enough to identify the junior operative. American, age 16. He has a light blown hair and emerald green eyes looking sharp. A worse case scenario…it's the boy from the picture. I shouldn't be relaxing right about now. No…if he ever founds out…or if he ever _remembers_ his past…

…God knows what will happen to me…


	3. Chapter 2: His Weapon

**Reason to Live II**

**Chapter 2: His Weapon**

(Frederick's P.O.V)

I spent the rest of my day thinking on what he'll do to me if he ever remembers. The shooting range and the obstacle course I love isn't the same anymore with his presence around. One thing for certain though, he didn't receive as much conditioning as I do which gives him some liberty. As I fire my weapon, I saw him standing there without a weapon; without _anything_ in his hand. I overheard Sylvia; his handler, talking with Hillshire saying that Edward, the name he was given to, was a little picky on his weapon of choice. After studying a book about weapons and arms, Edward decided he'll be using something with a .45 caliber. He was given the M16A4 Assault Rifle we got in stock here, and accept it quite nicely. It's only up to the side-arm he'll be using. And that's where the matters fall to me…

"Frederick."

"_Ja?"_

"Mind if Edward uses your Colt M1911A1?"

Hillshire's question is understandable enough. So, Edward is asking for MY M1911A1 just because it uses .45 caliber rounds? Why can't he just use revolvers or magnums? Oh wait, he _prefers_ American made fire-arms so asking him to use H&K Mk. 23 is out of the question.

"…Do you happen to have the Ruger P-97?"

"If we have one, Frederick, Sylvia would already hand it over." I pause for a moment "Why do we have to listen to this new Operative anyway? I haven't even seen him perform in the field!"

"Frederick, listen here. He'll be operating today with you at 1600 hours and if he didn't receive his side-arms now, we might as well send you alone!"

"Well why can't you send me with Triela?" I insist hoping he'll agree

"We would like to Frederick, but we wanted to evaluate his effectiveness on the field. And since you're capable of working alone, you're the perfect candidate. _Alles klar?_"

"_Ja, ja Alles klare…" _with that, he walks off _"Ficken sie…un Fick Edward!" _

"I understand how you're feeling Frederick. But I can understand what you're saying too." Says so Triela who's training beside me

So there I was, giving my third side-arm to the person who would probably kill me the next thing I knew. After a short walk with Triela (accompanied by the _eindringling_), I finally guide him to my room. He really is a quite first-timer. No noise at all, no questions, no comments, and no random conversations. Its almost like…he's just 'there' to disappear the next. That's what I thought about him until he finally opens up…

"She your girl?" he asks with a well exposed American accent

"Yeah."

"She's quite a looker."

"Hey, hey! Pick a different girl! There's plenty around here!"

"No, no. I have no intention on taking your girl. She is, quite a looker though."

"That's just a comment?"

"Just a comment."

"Thanks for commenting." Then there was a moment of silence "You speak good Italian…"

"Thanks. I don't even remember where I learned them." Must be due to the brainwashing and conditioning process

"How about you? You're…uh…"

"Frederick." I answer bluntly "You?"

"Edward Burns. Great name, for a great guy…"

"Really?" I answer to his self-compliment "You don't look like an 'Edward' to me."

"And you, Frederick." He stated "You're originally from Germany, aren't you? And so does your girl earlier…what's her name…?"

"Triela. How'd you know? We could be from the Netherlands."

"Both of you has bold Germanic accent; though her Italian is much more fluent than yours."

"Thanks for the compliment" I reply

"You're welcome. Besides, you mentioned 'Holland' as 'Netherlands' which is more commonly used by those living in Germany."

"Figures." I answer crossing my arms

Edward is totally amazed when he saw my room. On the walls were displayed various old weapons fit for a collector. Well, not something that lasted for two decades, but something that lasted since World War II. On display were German-made StG 44 Assault Rifle; the mother of all modern assault rifles and my primary weapon. Below it were two MP40 Sub-Machineguns I commonly use for indoor Assault that requires quick fire-rate and low recoil. Below it is the scoped K98K rifle I use during the Assault on that Mansion where I got terribly wounded. Of course, I was thinking of replacing it with a semi-automatic sniper rifle that comes with a higher magazine capacity. I tend not to count my bullets when I'm on a roll killing Padanias, so I have a tendency to run out of ammo and getting myself saved by Triela, or Henrietta, or Rico, or Petrushka for that matter.

Let's hope my luck hasn't run out…

Then in a different wall, just by my comfortable bed is the M16A2 I used to use, now barely untouched and is left there. It's still usable, so anyone can grab it and use it anytime they want. Of course, they have no ammunition; stored them away in the SWA's armory for others to use it. We got plenty of those anyway. In the study table, there's a PC Koch gave me using his salary (never expected it, but its great), different cases of war movies; old and new, various cases of first-person shooter video games, yellow notepad to take comment on the movies and to tag what to remember. Then there's the case; a small case which fits two of my favorite Mauser C/96. The gun goes way back in history, just like Triela's 'Trench gun'. It's still reliable until now, using 9mm Parabellum rounds fitted into a stripper clip. A favorite of mine, and is still is.

"Some collection you got here…" He commented "Mind if I take a look around?"

"Sure. Don't touch anything. I'll get your .45 and the ammo necessary for it." As I was looking for the purple ammo case (which contains the necessary .45 ACP rounds), Edward notices something I placed by the window. Never thought he'd ask, but he ask about them anyway

"Hey, Fred…"

"Don't call me with such a dorky nick. Frederick's fine." I reply in a rather offensive tone

"Yeah, Frederick; this picture…"

"What picture?"

"This here…in the Piazza di Spagna, was it?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Where're you in this picture? There's Triela, there's this glasses girl, there's this long haired girl, then there's this short haired brunette, and this short haired blonde, and this no-faced handler standing in the background but where're you?" stopping my search I turn my attention towards him and check the photo

"For God's sake, call my 'sisters' with their appropriate given name! Here's Claes." I pointed out the glasses girl

"And here's Angelica!" next I pinpoint the long haired girl

"And this here's Henrietta" …then the short haired brunette

"And this here's Rico." …then the short haired blonde

"What about you…?" he asks. Boy is he irritating me! "And this is me!" …lastly, I pinpoint the no-faced handler. Goddamn photo prints…what is this black mark anyway? Triela nearly forgotten about me since there's almost no evidence of me in this forsaken photo!

"Oh…"

"Here." I hand him over the purple box of .40 ACP rounds to him before I open the drawer and give him the 'old faithful' "And this here is your side-arm; a genuine Colt M1911A1 semi-automatic pistol. Take good care of it!"

"You really wanted me to get out of your room, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Please…?"

With that, he left the room with no 'thank you' or 'thanks for showing me around' or something like that. Maybe because he's so arrogant that he thinks that's unnecessary! Or maybe because he's new he thinks we all need to serve him! Or maybe because…because…

... Maybe it's because of my own attitude?

Geez. This has been one hell of a welcome, and that 'Edward' is really cracking my nerves one by one. If I have a chance, I'll smack him in the face with my fist! That arrogance of his has to change! Why can't he go around and say 'hello' or 'good afternoon' or whatever. Why'd he have to be _that_ picky? Damn it why did he receive such a nice handler? Why can't he receive a handler like Jean or someone viler? Sigh…

…Americans…

January 6th,  
Outskirts of Warehouses,  
1800 hrs

And here we are in the outskirts of Rome. Another typical assault on Padania to ruin they're day. Intel has it Padania operations in Rome has been receiving illegal weapons from here. We're gonna' ambush them tonight, and hamper further of their operations. We don't know from whom, and where; but we know why we're here: KILL DAMN PADANIAS!! Recon reported that an estimated number of 10 to 15 transport trucks has been spotted coming through here almost daily at 6 PM. How they managed to get through security is unknown. As the warehouse is fully guarded, and that this is Italian Military property, this will be a sneaking mission. As the trucks roll in at 1810hrs, operatives are expected to sneak into the cargo of the last truck and infiltrate into the Warehouses. As it is, two operatives have been sent to investigate and eliminate any possible threats encountered. There will be NO casualties from Italian Carabinieri. Sadly, I'm with smart-ass here with his brand new shiny .45 Caliber M1911A1 handgun which's _originally_ mine!

"_Remember Frederick: DO NOT, I say again; DO NOT OPEN FIRE…" _

"…Unless you're threatened, or they found out about you." Cutting Hillshire's 'warning talk' as usual "I got it Hillshire. Nothing will go wrong tonight…with the exception of Uncle Sam here…"

"Uncle Sam? Who're you mocking Kraut?" and there's the reply from ol' Uncle Sam, no other than Edward

"Oh , nothing. Frederick out." I cut the intercom and turn my attention to him "Listen here Yank, you're new here so don't play smart-ass! If you get yourself hurt, who's responsible, huh?"

"My handler, of course!" answers Edward with confidence

"WRONG DUMB-ASS! I'll be responsible since I'm watching YOU for the night! YOUR handler would be responsible on fixing you up! Got that?"

"Who's asking to be watched in the first place?"

"_Cut it you two." _The intercom in Edward's coat rings with Sylvia on the line _"We're here hampering further operations of Padania, as well as field evaluate Edward and see how he performs. So please don't make this into a much rougher night…" _

"…_Unless you wanted to be replaced with Triela, Frederick." _…Excuse me Hillshire?

"WHAT!? NO WAY! HE…" Pinpointing Edward "…AND TRIELA? NO WITH A CAPITAL N AND O!!"

"_I got it Frederick, so please cooperate this time. Hillshire out." _

"DAMN IT I HATE THIS!!"

(Edward's P.O.V)

Hell yeah you should've! You and your I-know-everything attitude give me a pain in the ass! We'll se how well you perform against me Kraut! Your 9M&Ms can't beat my .45 ACPs! You'll see how well I perform in this field! Why'd he have to be rough to me anyway? What the hell did I do in the first place? What am I supposed to do? Kill someone else? I'll kill him instead…!

…why am I here in the first place?

I don't remember anything what happened. All I know is that I woke up in a Hospital, surrounded by someone I somehow recognize, but never have met before. Then she shoves me Italian made weapons. And _boy_ how I hate them. A few days after, I receive the M16A4. A good rifle, but too light. I was expecting something that will pack a REAL punch at close range. The next thing I knew, I was an operative part of the SWA and my name is Edward Burns. I should wonder how I managed to end up here. People say I think too much…

"Alright 'Edward', its mission time; lock and load, Yank!" Said Frederick as he took out two old Mauser C/96s and load them with 9M&M rounds.

"You double wield?" I ask curiously

"Yeah. More ammunition, more targets. You're OK with one .45? That thing only has 7 rounds."

"7 rounds…" I said grinning gleefully "1 round, for one man. That's 7 rounds and 7 victims total. There will be no misses!" Frederick's eyes rolled sideways showing annoyance and a 'yeah-right' expression "Arrogant Americans…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Remember, no firing!"

"Got it."

The groaning engine of trucks came a minute later. The guards (or precisely Military Polices) stopped them for proper inspections as usual. Then there it is: our first answer to how these shipments were transported here: bribing. You don't need any proper papers for this one; just 'papers' with a green 'note' slipped within it. Soon after, the gate was open and the trucks came rolling in…

"Here's our chance. Let's move Yankee!"

Running as fast as we could undercover of the night, we managed to climb aboard the last truck and hid among the stashes of crates. The ride is a bumpy one, but quite comfortable for us to be sitting down as we check our weapons once more. Looking at Frederick, I notice how detailed he is on checking every inch of his weapon. We prepare ourselves once again as the truck makes a complete stop at a warehouse no. 50; the last warehouse in the compound.

January 6th,  
Warehouse no. 50,  
1900 hrs

(Frederick's P.O.V)

Sometimes, missions like this reminds me of those video games I once played about a World War II shooter taking place in Europe. It's a nice game, really. The thing is you _can't_ carry a total amount of 5-6 weapons at the same time; that includes Panzerschrecks and the B.A.R as well as the Thompson and the StG 44 Assault Rifle. Also, you can't hurt or even scratch a tank with mere grenades…unless you're foolish enough to waste them on one tank and get yourself blown to bite size pieces the next thing you knew. The only way to kill a tank with grenades is to throw them into the hatch and kill the crew. That's all there is.

"Alright, all clear! Let's move…"

Checking right and left, I climb out of the truck and take out both Mauser C/96s as Blondie climb out with his single .45 pistol. We crept to the side of the truck, once again checking our right and left as we hear voices talking close by. Truck Drivers, probably talking about their next shipments and how these weapons were distributed among the ranks. Getting them here is one thing, now it's up to how these weapons get through the _Carabinieri_.

As the skies grew darker, the truck drivers left the Warehouses and probably head for the outposts. Soon, the warehouse's lights were killed.

"Damn, it sure is quiet around here with all the weapons around…" state Edward as he checks one of the trucks full of weapon caches

"What? You expect Nicholas Cage to be around here selling weapons to Padanias?" Chuckling, he answers "No. You've been watching too many movies…ah! Look what I found!"

Then he shows it to me. The M1A1 Thompson American made Sub-Machinegun that hosts .45 ACP rounds as its main ammunition; thus the M1911A1 he's using shares the same ammunition as the Tommy gun he's currently waving around. The sturdiness, the power of it in close range, and the history behind it is really something…

"I'll be taking this…" he stated while grabbing a magazine pouch and a bunch of extra magazines

"What're you gonna' do with the M16A4 now? Thought that's your primary weapon…"

"I'll discard it and return it to Sylvia. I have no use for rifles; I'm built for close-quarters battles!"

"That's my line Yank!"

The more we scour the area, the further we unravel how and where were these shipments coming from. Padania has been using this warehouse to store their weapons, inspect it, and distribute next in an undisclosed area. Getting inside is easy as Padania have their contacts in the _Carabinieri_ forces guarding this area; as well as a list of those corrupted ones. Not to mention four of the last warehouses, including Warehouse no. 50 and 49 were unused warehouse and has been left abandoned for several years now, making proper inspections by _Carabinieri_ unnecessary.

…or so they thought

Shipments of weapons came from Milan, and were sent here under the name of Cliff Michaels; who as well work as their supporter by funding them in bombing and other terrorist actions. His death recently doesn't disrupts supply lines as funds and weapons were continually distributed with Michael's funded weapons supplier, and his remaining treasures as his only heir died recently in an accident…wait…Michaels…sounds familiar…

"What did you find, Kraut?"

"Here, check the papers…" he sure's racking my nerves...

I hand him over the papers as well as flashlights necessary to read in the dark. His reaction after skimming through it strokes me of something I should've remembered earlier. Cliff Michael's my _assassinated_ target 4 days ago! And this guy here with the papers is the supposed-to-be deceased heir! _Meinn Gott!_ What have I done? I actually fast-forward my day of judgment!

"Edward…hey, YANK!" I shook him up a bit and startled him for a second. Recovering from his statement with sweat dripping all over, he looked at me as though he has just saw a nightmare. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah…just had something…weird…I don't know…"

"Let's continue. Hillshire…" this time, I'll be waiting for further orders "What is our next assignment? We've recovered documents you're interested in."

"_Very well. According to intelligence, there should've been a shipment of C4s there. Plant them around the weapons trucks and set them off for 10 minutes. A High Ranking Padania and the weapon supplier is supposed to arrive here 15 minutes from now for inspection and negotiation. So you got 5 minutes to plant those charges and get the hell out. From here on, it's your job to ambush them and get out quickly before the main Carabinieri forces arrives. They got men in high places in Carabinier; so if any of you is captured or killed, we will not take responsibility. Either you carry each other out, or we'll permanently disband both of you. Make sure the C4 is enough to kill both the Padania and weapon supplier. I'll be waiting behind Warehouse no. 49, just beyond the fence. Triela has cut a hole through so you just have to crawl under it." _

"Some objective Hillshire…Frederick out."

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Plant C4 charges around the weapon trucks, get out of here as fast as possible, and watch the fireworks as two of our targets burned in flame. Easy huh?"

"So much for field evaluating…I didn't do anything around here…"

"At least we know how good you are on following orders."

We scour the trucks once more to search for the designated C4 charges. Sure enough, we found plenty of them stashed in one of the trucks. Taking a couple of them hands full, we start arming them and time the as required while planting them on some of the most explosives Arsenal around: C4 loaded trucks, RPG (including the rocket) loaded Trucks, and Ammunition trucks. Twelve trucks in total, four trucks carrying those highly explosive toys. And those four will make a huge boom once we're out of here. Two minutes passes and everything went smoothly as we plant the last charge on the last of the trucks before the door's open, the lights went on, the cars pulls in, the guys (targets) goes out, and the guards (Padanias)…

"Hey! Who goes there?" Little we know they arrive a little early…

"_Scheiße! _So much for being quite! OPEN FIRE EDWARD!!"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

**And that's chapter two. Done and done! Nothing else to say, it will take a little longer before Edward finally realizes he's (!!!). Well, read and review! A little R&R! That's all I'm saying. Been caught up in work now, so next chapter would take something a little longer…**


	4. Chapter 3: Partners

**Reason to Live II**

**Chapter 3: Partners **

January 6th,  
Warehouse no. 50,  
1900 hrs

"Hey! Who goes there?" Little we know they arrive a little early…

"_Scheiße! _So much for being quite! OPEN FIRE EDWARD!!"

The gunfight rages on! Pistols, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, and Sub-machineguns; all of those were blasting the minute after we planted the last charge and the whole area turns into total chaos and frenzy! I roll forward towards a nearby crate as cover and draw two of my holstered Mauser C/96 pistols and return fire. Edward managed to take cover behind the last truck we plant a charge on and returns fire whenever he can with his Thompson. The sound is loud enough right now to attract nearby _Carabinieri _stationed in the area. Suppression fire from them is actually enough to hold me behind the crate before I finally notice the Weapon supplier's thought on escaping.

"Oi! Yankee! Kill that bastard in black suit! NOW!!" This isn't a favor; it's an _order_ "I'll do what I can! Give me cover!"

"Suppression fire!!"

Everything is just like a videogame. That's how I view things in my view. Everything is like those first-person shooter games; only this time it's much more realistic, and each shot will kill you if you're not careful enough! There's no 'medkit' lying around in the middle of nowhere, and you can't carry multiple weapons all around. The bullets hurts, and you'll probably be pushed back or knocked back from the impact. The gun has different types of recoil, and some you can keep steady and some can't. But all in all, it's like a game…

…you got to kill something, and that something dies!

"AAARGGHH!"

"_Ein_!" grinning, I watch as one of the bodyguards fell dead after impact from my shot. Accurate as always _"Zwei…" _

Then there falls the next one beside him. As I count in German, I unleashed what I name 'Hell's gate' technique where I try multiple locking on multiple targets and fire all rounds from both of my pistol until it's dry to finish them off! One by one they fell dead to the ground as my number rises from _drei_ to _neun_, where four shots were wasted on two different Padanias; two rounds on each. The rest receive equally amount of one bullet in the chest or in the head.

"NOW YANK!! FIRE YOUR GODDAMN THOMPSON!!"

The moment Edward pulls the trigger, they know that they're judgment day is here. The ripping fire from the M1A1 Thompson shred through the black tunic of the weapon supplier and anyone stupid enough to pop their heads up; in this case, three bodyguards of the weapon supplier. I have to admit, Edward's weapons handling is excellent; and this is one of the time where his ability is put to the test. Swinging his weapon left and right while firing almost non-stop, he knocks down man by man as they're about to return led with led. I on the other hand am more to medium and short ranged accuracy as well as fast-assault in close confined spaces or obstructed area of operation where cover is bountiful. In this case where cover is minimal, and when handguns only available, there's only one thing I can rely on: Accuracy.

Loading a new stripper clip of 9mms into both of my 'Broom Handles', I took a long deep breath and a short look to identify the one who'll become the pick of the day! And lucky me! It's the High Ranking Padania himself, armed with an RPD Degtarev. As Edward finishes reloading his Thompson and returns with more suppression fire, I break from my cover and aim my weapon at the target as fast as I could. The trigger is pulled, and the 9mm Parabellum flies from the barrel after releasing an empty cartridge. The bullet cruises through air in a circular motion before…boom! Hit on impact right on the back of the head! That counts as a headshot!

"Jesus Christ Frederick." Exclaim Edward after he notices my previous action "You're taking potshots in the middle of a firefight!?"

"Never have failed me! It's useful on long-range to medium range pricks who _loves_ to take cover so much! Now cover me while I contact Hillshire that both target's are dead! Try to finish off the rest if you can!"

With a fast reaction, I click on the intercom and started speaking. The moment Hillshire spoke, everything seems to be just a click away to finish! "Hillshire, the targets are dead! I repeat they're _kaput!_"

"_There's no time for celebration Frederick! Get out of there NOW! I don't care how many more Padanias you so enjoy 'saving' but get out of there NOW! Carabinieri forces were seen exiting their Barracks with an armored car moving through the road and is heading to the warehouse! And I don't know if you remember the C4 or not…" _

"C4? _Scheiße _totally forgot about that! Frederick Out!" Immediately, I turn my attention towards Edward "YANK! Let's get out of here _SCHNELL_! C4's gonna' go boom any minute!"

(Edward's P.O.V)

And about time he says that! I thought he totally forgotten about the C4 we planted! He's a good leader, I'll give you that. But he tends to get himself carried away too often and eventually ignores almost everything around him once it came to guns and Padanias. After a change of magazine with a fresh round, I quickly turn to my left and lay down suppression fire as Frederick dashes through to the truck I'm at. Hell, he didn't even dash just like that! He does a little strafe whilst firing both of his weapons and again; I don't know either to say he's talented or lucky, but he nailed three other Padanias in the process!

Leaving to the total of 8 Padanias, we use the trucks as cover while we dodge bullets and lead fired towards us as we head towards the Warehouse's only exit. The group of Padanias noticed of our actions and quickly exchange cover to the other side and continuously (and desperately) tries to nail us. Frederick meanwhile reloads his Mausers as fast as he could the moment before we're out of cover. Taking a stripper clip, he places one in his mouth and grabs another to feed it in his first weapon, before taking the one he placed in his mouth and feeds it on the second; which is on his right hand. Both of the Mausers go 'click' with the empty stripper clips left abandoned on the ground. Frederick's quick reaction is a real talent he was given with. Rather than a normal 'dash-to-the-exit' method, he turns around and returns fire while running backwards before totally ignoring them and dash towards the exit. And I myself don't want to be outscored…

"YANK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

He notices my actions as I turn around and fire the Thompson in full auto from the hip without stopping. They're startled, but recovers quickly and fires back as I make a dash to this time, totally ignoring them. That didn't really do me good…

"AAAKH!!!" A bullet hits me right in the shoulder and sends me tumbling down...

...For once, I felt like a fool...

(Frederick's P.O.V)

Damn it he's _really_ making things busy for me! I got no time for this bullshit about a man down or whatsoever! Not wasting anymore time (which is really down to minutes), I run back towards the fallen Edward whilst returning fire and grabs his Thompson on the way. Checking on him for a second, forcefully I pull him up and; nearly dragging him, forces him to run to Warehouse no. 49 as we saw lights; probably from approaching vehicles closing in on the warehouse and the entire ruckus.

He complies pretty well actually…

"GO! RUN YANK! RUN!! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!"

That's all I have to say. Bullets whizzing past us as we scurry our way to the fence, knowing the _Carabinieri_ has arrived in the scene; and is backing _them_ up! Such a fouled up night! By the time we saw the fence (our only last obstacle for the day!); we knew our mission will be over. With a car parked outside, Hillshire on the driver's seat, Sylvia observing, and with Triela there waiting, I knew we would make it through.

"I've cut a hole! Crawl under hurry!" says Triela as she signals us to move faster, "Just a little more Frederick!"

"What about me?"

"…And the new operative whatever his name is! Just…hurry! _Schneller…_!"

With little grumbles coming from his mouth, I came first and slide through the hole and on to liberty! Edward soon crawls out and together, we board our ticket out as huge explosions and stunning fireworks were displayed in the background...

…kinda' reminds me of 'The Great Escape' movie I've watched…

"THAT is something that will _definitely_ lands in the news!" stressing the 'definitely' part while pointing back, if you know what I mean, "The _Carabinieri _higher-ups will have a LOT of explaining to do about that abandoned warehouse!"

"So much for our first mission…" Correction Yank, _your _first mission "That is some action…"

"Yeah…lets just say that Tommy gun is your reward!"

"Which reminds me…" Edward examines his weapon and taps Sylvia (who's on the front seat) "I'll discard the M16A4 you gave me and use this instead."

"Suit yourself." ...is all she could say

The car drove on through the night as Yankee here doze off for some rest. During that time, I managed to talk and brag a little to Triela before she dozes off on my shoulder. After working with him, I figured that it wasn't so bad at all. He's very cooperative, and very sharp indeed. He has potential to be a proficient killer; like I am, so to speak. All there is left is to sharpen his skills a bit. Maybe I ought to teach him a few I've developed? That sounds good enough to me! Cuddling Triela a little closer, another thought crosses my mind: Will he ever learn about his father's death? If he ever learns, then I doubt that times like this won't last much longer; and I'll be dead when he finds out! More thoughts crossed my mind soon after whether it's him working as an excellent partner, or as a great individual threat. But before I'm able to answer them, I was sound asleep…


	5. Chapter 4: The Ones we Love

**Reason to Live II**

**Chapter 4: The Ones we Love **

(Triela's P.O.V)

-RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG-

_Goddamn it what time is it…? _

-RRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG-

_Let me sleep a little longer…_

-RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG-

"…Claes…shut that God-forsaken alarm _now_…"

February 14th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0600 hrs

It's the early morning of February 14th; Valentine's Day! I've talked to the boy Frederick has been calling 'Yank' since and have gotten to know more about him. Edward Burns. That's his name. It has been one month since he has entered service, and has proven to us how he performs in the field. I must say he has a close resemblance on tastes of weapon to Frederick. Both of them are rather picky on weapons. Frederick would prefer German manufactured fire arms; especially those classic ones. Edward, prefers American manufactured fire arms; especially those with .45 caliber rounds.

"Ergh…what date is today…?"

"It's the 14th of February Triela. Didn't you mention that you have a date with a 'special someone' today?"

"_Scheiße! _Almost forgot! Thanks Claes! Happy Birthday by the way…"

"Hey, thanks. You remembered…" She pauses for a moment as I get myself ready "Good thing I woke you up this morning, right?"

"Yeah," I answer "Almost overslept back there…"

The knock on the door a few minutes later marks the start of my day. When I opened the door, there stood a knight in shining armor; _my_ knight in shining armor. He stood there smiling with a bouquet of flower and a box chocolate cradled in his arms. I, myself is stunned on how well he's dressed with his usual outfit. Long, olive drab trench coat, his usual long pants tucked to his shiny German Military Boots. His shirt looks just like it has been laundered and pressed, giving a sharp, straight impression. His collar straightened, but not buttoned.

And his appearance…well, his appearance is…uh…

"Stunning?" he asks grinning as usual

That's the word; stunning. His short dark brown hair is let loose as usual. His face is bright, with his common 1000 watt smile plastered on his face. And his blue eyes are full of hopes. And I am made speechless. All I could do is nod once in agreement while trying so hard to hide my face from him to notice how flattered I am right now

"Y-y-you're r-ready?" I ask hesitantly (still hiding my face) as he places the flower bouquet and his chocolate box in my bed. Claes herself is stunned on how, when, and where did he get that many stuff

"Ready?" smiling gleefully like an over-confidence child he was, he slightly reveals what's beneath his trench coat he loves so much and sure enough, there I found two of his Red 9 Variants, dangling in each of its holster along with three or four extra stripper clips. He's always carrying those around when he's ready to go somewhere. "Do I look ready to you?"

Gleefully, this time I answer without hiding my face "Ready as always."

"Great! Then you might want this…" A pair of tickets were shown; movie tickets! "So, shall we?"

(Edward's P.O.V)

February 14th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0610 hrs

"Well uh…so…umm…."

_Damn it, this is harder than I thought…_

"Well…you know…uh…"

_C'mon! Why can't I just say it! Say it! It's simple! Just…say it! _

"Uh…will…will…erhm…"

_Damn, how did Frederick did it…?_

"You want me to be your…valentine?"

No actions, no special or unique freak show, and no gifts. All there is to it is effort. A month has it been since I join the SWA as one of the government's assassin, and a month since I've seen interest to this red headed Russian-born teenager. Petrushka…that's a beautiful name… a name that fits for the girl who's facing me with her green emerald eyes. She's under conditioning, I know she is; all the girls are under conditioning. That goes for Triela too...

…but deep inside, I know there are those things human can't erase

Our head is like a data bank, I say so myself. Even though you forget or memory's over written, one day, it just need one specific object or event that will make you recall everything…everything. That goes for feelings too. Though conditioning processes has caused the girls to be extremely loyal to their handler, their true feelings will emerge one day; unstoppable by the conditioning.

"Yeah…I would love to, Edward." She answer with a slight blush forming in her face

…And this is one of the times.

"Happy Valentine's day" is my answer to her, followed with a kiss to her subtle lips

(Frederick's P.O.V)

I don't recall how long has it been since Yankee been part of our team of junior Assassins. Yeah, I have to admit that he's getting better and better each day with the obstacle courses and the shooting ranges. Yeah, I have to admit he has an excellent determination to listen all the random and what I think as unnecessary rambles from his handler. And hell yeah I have to admit his field performance almost outclass me by one score!

After the end of our mission involving Warehouse no. 50, the handlers of Section 2 is quite pleased with Edward's first field operations. I gave him a much good comment…, maybe a little _too_ well for his overall field operations. Soon enough, I was basically paired up with Yankee-boy most of the time! And I swear, if those handlers didn't pair me with Triela the other day, I would've gone on a strike! That's right; we worked so well in close-confined spaces that they decided to pair both of us when it comes to assaulting buildings or structures in room to room combat. I was specialized on that, and so was he…

January 21st,  
Social Welfare Agency, Firing Range,  
0800 hrs

It started out in the last day of January. We have been paired up for quite some time that we eventually have been used to calling each other with silly names. Those names, eventually, became our nicks in the field. Only I can call him Yank or Yankee, and only he can call me Kraut. Don't get me wrong, we're nothing like that. When it comes to nicknames and all, Triela and I have plenty of those and have been using those when we flirt with each other. And that is quite often.

"Listen here, Yank…"

Then there was the time when I taught him techniques I developed myself over the course of my duty, and the years where I went absent and hold my grounds on my own. I don't know why I even had the idea on teaching him these techniques I've mastered, but what I was thinking is how useful this will be. Heck like I care if I got outscored back then. I only want to work with Triela and Hillshire _again_ after so long being coped up with him like postcards and stamps. I just wish he'd be assigned alone just how Henrietta, Petrushka, and Angelica work. Triela and I both could work alone, but we were most commonly paired up due to the fact that I lost my handler, and Hillshire happens to be my supervisor. Adding on that part, Hillshire is Triela's handler. Yeah, this is getting off-track when I start talking about Triela and I. Anyways, I begun teaching him on the last day of January in the thought of getting rid of him to become my permanent partner.

…What I never thought about is if he ever turns and uses these techniques against me…

"Grenades are explosive objects; use to take out a medium to huge number of crowds in one strike." Starting my lecture, I pick up a M67 Fragmentation grenade and begun tossing them around "The way to use it is to…"

"Pull the pin, 'cook' it and throw, or throw it immediately."

"Very good Yank" I compliment lightly for his extensive knowledge "You did your research."

"Everyone knows that, Kraut." I heard that, but I decided to ignore it and continue

"Anyways, today's lesson is about grenades and how to use it…controversially." I turn to the range and pull the pin "Watch"

The grenade flew from my hand a minute later, flying through the sky like tomatoes tossed away. I can see Edward has been losing interest by now, thinking that this will be the only thing I'll show him. But NO! This isn't the end! With a little creativity and imagination, accompanied with some practice and quick reactions, the grenade can become a deadly, compact anti-infantry rocket. A quick draw, a short aim, and a quick trigger finger is all that is left as I aim the grenade with my typical 'Broom Handle' and fires the 9mm round towards the falling green object, obliterating it in midair which destroys the practice targets below.

"And that, Yank" I stated "Is the proper way to use a grenade."

"I'll refer it to an 'improper' way to use the grenade. But still, it'll be useful one way or the other."

His reactions never change through the course of my specially designed courses. The end reaction is always 'improper', a 'waste of ammunition', or 'that's it' kind of way. But, he practices them anyway and uses them in the next field operation which, ironically, I was paired up with Uncle Sam once more. Then there comes the time when I taught him about dual wielding a weapon. I showed him what I can do with the MP40s, and then it's up to him with his newly acquired M3 'Grease Gun'. Again, those guns fire the typical .45 ACP rounds his entire weapon uses. Sadly, however, that day he was distracted with someone else…

"Hey, Kraut…" is what he usually start to draw my attention away from the Princess who's practicing a few feet away from me "Who's that red-head?"

"Her?" I point out bluntly "She's Petrushka. Didn't know too much about her, but she's a nice girl. Why? You finally taken notice to one of the girls here?"

"You can say that…"

"Anyone's fine besides Triela. She's…"

"Yours" he interrupts "I know. You've mentioned that almost 10 times this month when you guys took a walk."

"It's because you kept on _tailing_ us for God's sake! Can you keep privacy private?"

"Sure I can…"

"Well good for you. Anyways, I suppose you should know about Alessandro. He's her handler; you might want to talk to him for information."

Alessandro didn't really mind about Edward's actions and his moves on Petrushka; so does Sylvia. Sylvia views it as something a growing teenager would experience and would do, so it is good to have a little preparation in life. But for Alessandro…it has became a problem after his next two missions where he ended up getting slapped by Petrushka the moment he tries to put another one of his 'perverted' moves on her. Well, I can say that it does leave a huge red mark on his left cheek for a couple of days…

The next days or so, I found myself watching over him talking to Petrushka. I'm not alone in this one as Triela is over on Petrushka's side giving good compliments to Yank and all while I'm on Edward's side helping him sort some things out and finding proper words and compliments. He did most of the work, and all effort was his. What we did was only guiding them so they can be together. Alessandro dislikes it for a moment like a jealous boyfriend who found his girlfriend is cheating on him, but what can he do? I start to wonder on how he's able to become a handler…that pervert.

My mission records on him were…eh….unique, so to say. I've been on operations with him and Petrushka and oh, boy! How sick it is to see that man molesting her here and there and teaching her how to smoke cigarettes! I kept on saying to myself 'hey, hey what's the meaning of this!?' sort of question when I witness Petrushka smokes over a cigarette with Alessandro standing there watching gleefully as he too, smokes. Guess what? Alessandro taught her these vile actions. Guess that ends after Edward came to play.

February 14th,  
Campo de' Fiori,  
0700 hrs

Since the movie starts at around one in the afternoon, I decided to take Triela for a walk around the old district of Rome; precisely the Campe de' Fiori. Though the name literally means 'Field of Flowers', there are no fields in sight. Rather, this is a shopping area; a market, so to say. The area opens every morning except on Sundays. On top of it all, I take her here for an apparent reason: flowers. The name 'Field of Flowers' isn't just for show here. Flowers here are _abundant_! It is a very common sight in this market and comes in many shapes, colors, and sizes. Triela is near speechless…

"Frederick…" she said as she observes the rows of stalls decorating the market "…I don't know what I should say…"

"Rather than thinking about it, might as well take a look around and think of what you'll buy, right?"

"But the…"

"I've been saving for this." I answer chuckling "Shall we?"

She pauses and smiles as red circles starts forming around her cheek. Nodding, she answers the question silently while slowly taking my left arm. Then casually, we walk into the market. Hillshire makes a call, but we deliberately ignore him. Not caring about anything or whatever's our identities are, we step together into the market, creating a moment for us to cherish.

Happy Valentine's Day, Triela…

February 15th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
1223 hrs

"So how's your yesterday, Kraut?" ask Edward the next afternoon during our exercises

The next day, we return to our daily routines as Government Assassins. Hillshire gave both Triela and I quite a lecture last night after we made him wait for hours and hours while we go along and stroll in our date without any communications. 'It's natural for him to worry something this simple' she says so after the lecture. 'If he didn't go and worry something this simple, then there is something wrong.'

"It starts fine, and ends magnificent! How's yours Yank?"

Hillshire has been a fatherly figure for Triela, and I can assume Hillshire treats Triela like what a father would treat his daughter; unlike other handlers in the area where they treated their Junior Operatives like a 'tool for the job', or a 'replacement sibling'. You know who I'm talking about.

"Well…can say it started magnificent, and ended magnificent!"

"So what did you guys do?" I ask curiously while checking the chamber of my StG 44 Assault Rifle; cleaning it in the process "Spent the rest of the day in the agency?"

"Well yeah, pretty much…"

"What _exactly_ did you guys do?" this time, I ask him with a rather demanding tone "You guys…didn't do anything _too_ far did you?"

Then there's silence…a total silence between us except the echoing fire from an SVD Dragunov fired by a 13 year old French two 20 feet away from me

"Wait…you're telling me you haven't had 'it' with your girl?" It was the next few moments that I notice what he meant

"You HAVE!?"

"NOPE!" he replies "What are you thinking Kraut? I just took her to a nearby Ice Cream Café two blocks away from the Agency! Pervert…" …and it was also the next few moments that I notice I've been played by him; out of all people, _him_. Ol' Uncle Sam…

We spent the rest of our day in the firing range, sharpening Yank's skill on Dual Wielding Sub-machineguns. His .45 caliber weapon makes scary recoil when handled; dual wielding it is really out of the question. It's really amazing to see how he pulled it off however. The MP40 I dual wield chambers a 30 rounds of 9mm Parabellum rounds which is deadly at close to medium ranges if fired simultaneously at a target (one to two shots is enough to take one down. However, Edward's .45 ACP rounds are deadly at all ranges. One shot is enough to take someone out-cold or make a mess out of a wound. The way he handles two M3 'Grease Gun' that hosts .45 caliber rounds is really credited to our mechanical body. Otherwise, he'll be seeing the doctor soon for a case of fractured arm.

Am I doing the right thing? I mean, teaching someone who would be my nemesis without me knowing it. The memories buried deep due to the conditioning and brain washing process he went through could be awaken any moment by some random event that could pop up anywhere around me. I was afraid I was doing the wrong thing, but then again…

…if he didn't remember, he makes a good friend

After a month or-so knowing him, I get used to him. He really isn't such a bad guy like what I used to think he is. Sure, he can be an arrogant, blonde haired, smart-assed Yankee who thinks he knows about everything that's going on around. But during missions, he is one reliable fellow and an all round nice guy. His close-quarters engagement on targets, his discipline on his handler, and his determination is enough to send him alone right over to Milan with a sign in his back saying 'PADANIAS, YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED'

…make that one LARGE sign; a billboard if necessary.

Yeah…Edward has eventually become a close friend of mine. A close friend who would kill me the next moment I knew. He has become a proficient killer, a deadly assassin, and a good friend. Now what am I supposed to do if he ever turns against me? Killing him would be one, tough, and difficult action to do. I can say, friends comes rarely living in the Agency. Triela said that seeing same old faces and same old daily routines all day can get boring even though I found it amusing. The only person who seems to enjoy life here in the Agency is only Rico. And that's because she was granted arms and legs which gives her freedom to move. She has birth-defects, the SWA rescues her, and she's thankful for that. Then again, seeing new faces around the Agency is one of the most entertaining things you could ever found around here. I remember the arrival of two new operatives one day. What're they're names again…? Ah, yes!

…Carol and Terra. That's their names!

Carol is an Infiltrator, a spy designed by the Agency. Her weapon is the most odd of us all: A Katana. Never in my life have I ever had the thought of a handler issuing a melee weapon to an operative. But Carol is the proof. I remember much about her. I knew her during the day when the Agency is under attack by Padanias, back when I was fighting against Giorgio and his goons. Carol is one of the operative who clears the firing range I usually dwell in during my free time. Through my observations, I notice her conditioning is slightly below minimum.

Terra on the other hand is designed as an Anti-Tank and Bunker Buster operative. I don't know what the agency had in mind when they created her, but once she' sent on a mission, I always heard good remarks and comments about her from Koch after each missions. During the attack on the SWA headquarters, I heard explosions around the garage area. Not from mines set up by Giorgio's goons, but something much more powerful: RPG-16. The next day after the attack, we find the remains of a Victim from Terra's RPG-16.

After Koch's funeral, they were sent somewhere on a mission and were never heard from again. A few days later, I notice two handlers went missing; both were Carol and Terra's. At that point, I knew what was going on. They were Killed in Action; K.I.A. Those are the two I remember most. There were other handlers and operatives in the vicinity sent on various missions each day. But I won't talk about them right now.

"Say, Kraut…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man." He said in a distinctive American accent mixed into his Italian "You've become someone I can rely on. I couldn't have done these without your help."

…Did I just hear those words from him?

"No problem. I'm just trying to be a friend; that's all Yank."

"Well you've become one of my closest aides. Thanks again."

The rest of the afternoon I started to ponder my actions in the past. He's a nice guy, I admit that. Then again, if it weren't because of me he wouldn't be here as a Government Assassin, equipped with a mechanical body that I think is much more useful to those people who lost their arms or legs. Well…we are those people anyway. A slight relief came into my mind when I thought about Edward's remarks earlier. If I have become someone he can trust on, then maybe he won't kill me if he remembers his past…maybe. That's just maybe. Part of me is saying not to get too close to him anymore to prevent anymore distraction if the worse case scenario ever occurred. But part of me wants to keep it the way as it is since nothing has been wrong. The thought of him killing me the next thing after he remembers his past haunted me for hours and hours. Basically, I'm on the verge of being unable to think about the worst case scenario! IF he ever turns against me, what am I supposed to do? Talk to him? Hell yeah he would listen! He'd blast my head off even before I get close to 2 feet away! What is he to me? He's both hostile AND friendly at the same time! My head is full of questions I can't even answer myself! Why am I thinking such things in the first place? Hell, if I describe Edward right now, I can say that he's a friend. But on the other hand, he's a sleeping Devil, waiting to be awakened.

The knock on my door soon ended my misleading thoughts and confusion. The handle turns, and the door swung open and there stands a blonde with a well tanned skin, dressed up as though ready for work. Her shirt is straightened, and her neck tie is fixed. Her long pants were fit right, and her leather shoes were shined. Her usual dark trench coat tops all her garments. Her long hair is tied into two pigtails which decorated her perfectly.

"Triela…" I said to her as I close in and plays on her hair "You look marvelous…"

"W-w-what?" she answers lagging, fingers fidgeting "T-this is m-m-my usual. W-what's so special about it?"

I smile and kiss her on the forehead "You're special. That's what makes it special."

"T-thanks." She answers timidly as I notice red circles forming around her cheek "W-w-well I was here to g-g-get you for uh…dinner. W-we're not eating in the Cafeteria today, but in an n-nearby pasta shop."

"Really?"

"W-well…I f-figured that I think I owe you a lot for yesterday so…I was thinking on r-repaying it today. Hillshire has booked in a t-table for our d-"

"Date?" I answer chuckling

"DINNER! That's the word." Though, I knew she meant to say 'date' "Well…uh…I-I'll wait for you at the parking lot. Hillshire will take us there."

As she hides her face and decided to dash towards her next destination, I notice a very distinctive smell left from her: perfume. It smells sweet, and left a soft scent.

"Triela!"

"_J-ja?" _

"_Sie riechen groß heute Abend. Parfüm? _(You smell great tonight, perfume?)_" _It's been quite a long time since I use my native language; both of us originated from Germany, she should understand

"_D-dank! Es ist Henrietta. Sie hat es für die Nacht geliehen... _(T-thanks! I-it's Henrietta's. She lent it for tonight)_" _

"_Wirklich? Das ändert meine Gedanken um Sie aber nicht! _(Really? That doesn't change my thoughts about you however)_" _

"_Gehen Sie nur und bereiten Sie sich vor! Ich werde warten… _(Just go and prepare yourself! I'll be waiting…)_" _With that, she hurried but sheepishly left me. I'm a man with many words…all thanks to Claes' Romance Novels I found once in a while!

As I left to change, I had begun smiling to myself after seeing her like that. Triela has become the most important person to me ever since Koch died and left me alone to work with the Agency. Her existence isn't just as a mere friend or aid, but as someone who have carved memories in my heart. She's the person I'm willing to die for. The only person I'm willing to risk my life to the fullest. She has become a part of me that I can't and I will never let go.

Taking a deep breath and a sigh, I let out a little chuckle as I put on my usual Olive Drab trench coat and stuff two of my 'Broom Handles' into the holsters hidden under it.

…best not keep a girl waiting, right?

**Author's Note:**

**WOOOT! Chapter 4 finished! And I still got 7 more chapters to complete after this before the due date of the Project!! NOOO!!! Anyways, thank you credit and referencing will fall on Colonel Marksman's two OC introduced here. Noticed them, right Colonel? Uh…I don't know what else to say, but leave a feedback of the fic! That's all I'm saying. I need them for the project I'm trying to finish along with this fanfic so…Read and Review? Leaving a review here would _really _help my on this project, and I can't thank you enough! That's all I'm saying… (I will still need to publish this work on light novel format. Future editing are all thanks to Yoshio-san and Boomer-san. Arigatou for the BIG help! Kanpaii!!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Keys and Locks

**Reason to Live II**

**Chapter 5: Keys and Locks**

(Edward's P.O.V)

April 25th,  
Roma Termini, Rome  
1428 hrs

Someone told me once that a human's mind is like a database. It stores away memories; both good and bad. They store it away, and someday it will be automatically retrieved. Conditioning and Brainwashing processes in the Social Welfare Agency is like the lock; an unbreakable lock or a pass-code that secures the data and store it away without having the fear of it being retrieved by the user. However, like any locks or security programs there's always one thing that comes along with it: the key. The only tool that is capable on opening the lock and break the security program. But not just any key; it needs the right key/s to open it. The only thing that remain…

…is to find it.

I have been working with the SWA for more than four months now, closing on the fifth. Three months, not knowing who I was before and what I do. Not knowing how I managed to end up as part of the SWA, and why am I doing this. All I remember is the time when I first woke up from whatever thing that had happened to me. Then there were faces…I could probably name a few: Doctor Bianchi, José, Jean, and lastly; Sylvia, my handler. Then there it was: a weird, uncanny feeling around her that could be described as a crush. I don't know her, and I don't even remember if I ever met her. So what is this feeling? I mean, that's the _first_ time I met her! Soon afterwards, she starts shoving me with the M16A3 Assault Rifle which I knew thanks to Hollywood junks.

…then again, how did I know it was the M16A3 when there are several variants?

I'm a war-movie junkie. For the past three months, I've been constantly visiting Frederick's room and borrow his PC when he's on the Firing range and obstacle course or when he's next door chatting with Triela and her friends. There, I spent my hours watching war movies Frederick stores. I don't know where the hell did he acquire those, but he did told me that by 'persuading' his supervisor for some lunch money during missions helped him acquire those. And I understand why in the aftermath of our recent operation. Don't know how he managed to 'persuade' Hillshire though.

Anyways, I'm a war-movie junkie. Spending my hours in front of Frederick's PC watching various movies he bought. That's how I got to know the M1A1 Thompson after this war movie about a squad saving one damn Private. Hell, they made fun of the Airborne Division. Then it came to my sense after I watched a movie about the Vietnam War. The M16 first came into service in the Vietnam War with its triangular fore grip. Then again, it was called the M16. That is all. They never mentioned their M16s in another movie about U.S Marines trapped in Somalia where a Black Hawk is shot-down by hostile forces…

…so how did I managed knowing the weapon without being able to differ its variants?

"It was all due to conditioning…" he said one day "Conditioning teaches you almost everything you should know during your slumber."

It was all due to conditioning. Then I asked him how did he knew all this information, and where did he get it. It's simple:

"I have never taken any conditioning." …is his answer

That's how he's able to pick weapons freely at the very start of his days. That's how he's able to work alone without the assistance and/or supervision of a handler. That's how he always grunts and groans when he got shot stating that 'it lasts longer than usual', while I felt it lightly and momentarily before it disappears. That's what he meant when he said that 'his handler earned his respect'. And that's how he's able to find affection towards one of his peers. Yes...his conditioning is _way _below minimum. As for me, my conditioning is slightly below minimum. That explains my weapon's taste, and how I managed to find affection towards Petrushka.

Conditioning is a drug that acts as a lock and a virus in the human mind which alters one's conscious…

Then…who am I? People say I think too much. And as such, this is one of my thoughts when I'm training with him.

"_Why do we kill Padanias? He's just another guy like you and me, and hey, he probably has someone he cared for and he's fighting for. Then again, he might have something he believed in like you and me. He could be religious too. So if I let him live and witness the change of the world, wouldn't he and his friends be happy for it? But then again, he might show up another day with more of his friends and kill the rest of my colleagues. Then again, he could die the next day in the hands of my friends. That doesn't change the fact that he'll die one day. And besides, isn't it better for him to die and for me to live? Now why do we kill Padanias…?"_

And later, he answers with a simple answer:

"Gee, I don't know. You're having fun?"

"Quiet often."

"Then that's your answer."

So who am I? Apparently, the answer never came to me…

…or so I thought

The answer came. Though unnoticeable, it came to me pieces by pieces, bit by bit as it forms what I was looking for: the key. _The_ key…_the _password that unlocks the security console or lock that had sealed my memories for three months. Unraveling those takes time, and I knew the time is close. The key to memories are different. You can't find them in your home, and you won't lose it once you find it. Others can find it, but others can't take it. It doesn't come in a shape of a solid object, but in a form you can't fit in your pocket. But once you find it…

…you knew you've used it.

It's a shocking experience. Sometimes it follows with headaches and mental breakdowns. You knew you had it coming, and you knew you never wish you remember them. But once you do…you knew the truth that was hidden between the lies. And you knew this is what you want from the start. I can never thank him enough for finding the key brought me to it…

Just like a puzzle, it comes in pieces. The first piece of my key comes with the word and the figure 'father'. Yes…'Father'… a male parent. It came to me one day when I decided to join him to visit Rome's cemetery on the 13th of April…thirteen….how ironic. I didn't understand a thing at first when he stood there, looking at the cross-shaped tombstone with eyes absorbed by the silence.

_R.I.P  
__Here lies,  
__Koch Bauer_

_A friend, a father, and a mentor_

That's what's written. I never knew who it was until I have the courage to ask a few minutes later. He didn't answer, but he opened up the next minute with Triela comforting him while linking arms as much as she can. 'He was just another person in life that came to mine' is his first answer 'He is someone I view as a teacher and a friend. But most of all, he is the person I call father.' Then it hit me as images of someone I recognized starts appearing in flashes. Sadly, I never knew who…

The second piece came as a shock during my dates with Petrushka. I had never expected it would come from her until we had that conversation during one of our visits to our all too familiar Ice Cream Café. It is then when I engage her with some questions; all regarding our very own existence and purpose in the Agency. She didn't know, and she didn't remember why she's here in the first place. However, she did manage to remember something that happened in her previous life…

…suicide

That's the only thing she remembered. Alessandro told her that she's involved in some incident, thus leading her to go for suicide. She never knew what incident it was that led her to suicide. However, she knew that something had happened to her; and that something led her here to the agency. But it doesn't matter. After the word 'suicide' slipped from her, the second key appeared to me out of the blue. Yes…'suicide'…being or performing a deliberate act/s resulting in the voluntary death of the person who does it. A surge of memories in a rather colored black and white format banged me in the head. Soon, I remember something…

I was falling…falling from a decent height …an Apartment…2nd floor probably. I don't know how long I was falling…nor do I remember how it feels. But for certain, I remember myself hitting the concrete pavement with a thud before everything turned black as red liquid starts flowing out around me. Why did I commit suicide? Again…why?

Finally, the third key came from him. It came from himself one afternoon, after our random conversations. Though at this point, I already had something in mind considering why I'm here. We were discussing about our kills and the amount of High-value victims beside Padania goons who were foolish enough to pop their heads out under intense fire. We're here discussing about valuable targets and their names.

After being sent on various missions, we were basically motivated under competition of who kill who and how many. Through my career and his', we've been engaged on various High Ranking targets, Padania supporters, as well as bombers and suspects with the assistance of Henrietta, Rico, Angelica, and both of our love ones; Triela and Petrushka. Most of the time we're engaged with heavy fire-fights and an all-out Heavy Assault on what we think as their small strongholds and strategic locations; as well as their illegal transactions of bombs, counterfeit money…you name it. But out of us all, we were the only ones competing for High Value targets like mercenaries.

"Why don't you go check your handler's computer Yank? Bet she's been keeping data about those High Value targets and the ones who took them out!" He said that day after provoking me in a time-trial run in the obstacle course. I was outmatched by him for 3 seconds

"Why can't I use your PC?" I asked to rather avoid my handler and her room

"Why? Eh…sorry Yank. Triela and I were planning to watch a movie late this afternoon."

"Great…"

"How's you and Petra? Going fine?"

And so that day, I decided I visit my handler's room before taking Petra out for another walk in Old Rome; Sylvia's driving by the way. The room, like any other handler's room was watched 24/7 by security cameras installed in and around the SWA Headquarters. But as far as I know, some handler tends to keep their room unlocked at all times.

…Sylvia's one of them

Her room is an average size. Book case which were filled with things that I don't even understand, a small oval mirror by the bed, a drawer full of clothes, an average sized bed, and a work table with a computer. Not wasting anytime, I search through the PC and thank God! She didn't even _lock_ her computer with all sorts of gibberish mechanism and/or security consoles such as passwords. It didn't take long for me to find the wanted document…

…and it didn't take long for me to find the last key

_Name: Cliff Michaels – Role: Padania supporter/ weapon dealer – Assassinated by: Frederick Heckler (Operative)/ Hillshire (Supervisor) _

The profile of the victim is also provided

_Cliff Michaels, 1957-2007. _

_A Padania funder, originated from California, U.S.A. Moved to Italy after losing his wife in divorce; taking with him his son, and his richest. From there, he work as a businessman, openly supporting and funding Padanias by selling various illegal weapons and arms shipments from his funded weapons dealer. After various successful attempts escaping police investigations and courted, he is handed over to the Social Welfare Agency for assassination. Section 2 sent fratello Alessandro/ Petrushka for further investigation on this character. On January 2nd, 2007, Single Operative Frederick Heckler, along with fratello Hillshire/Triela were sent to assassinate target at Hilton Hotel. Assassination attempt is successful, and data about illegal weapons and shipments, as well as the weapons dealer were acquired and proved correct. However, there is no sign of his son. Attempts on contacting him failed, thus giving a question mark on his where about. _

Then, the last file in the folder reveals a photo of me and the old man. Behind it, it is written:

_Lake Tahoe, Sierra Nevada, California,  
__January 3rd 2006 Fishing Trip w/ beloved Old Man and myself_

_Let's fish again sometime in the future, Old man!_

_Your son,  
__John Michael _

With that, everything came into realization…

…and I knew why I was here in the first place

Yes…I was here because I committed suicide. Why did I commit suicide? Because someone killed my father-_he _killed my father. I don't want to believe it…but I do. My father has been the most important person to me, raising me since I was five left by my mother. He was the person there for me in my times…

…until he was taken away from me

Derived from confusion, I commit suicide after learning of my father's death the next day. I have no regrets back then; but I do have one thing in mind if I have a second chance to live: to avenge my father's death. The agency picked me up after surviving my suicide attempt and placed me with the carefree handler Sylvia. From then on, my life is changed…especially after I met _him _

Yes…_he _was my closest friend…

Yes…_he _has become someone who's more capable than my handler…

Yes…_he _is the person who given me a weapon

Yes…_he _is the person who taught me all these techniques and abilities

And _he_… is the person who killed my father

"OI! What are you doing standing there, Yank!? Let's get moving!"

_He_ is Frederick; Frederick Heckler. The person who has changed my life completely…_he _is the person who brought me into this mess. _He _is the person who had given me a weapon I favor. _He _is the person who has become my mentor, the one who taught me his deadly Fast-Assault techniques. _He _is my closest friend, the one I can fully rely on and trust on. And yet…_he _is the one who killed my father. _He _is the one I sworn to after if I acquired a 2nd chance. _He _is the one I'm supposed to kill in the first place. _He _is my NEMESIS. And yet, _he _is the one who told me our mind is like a database. _He _is the one who had led me finding my keys...

_He _is the person who uncovered my memories...

and he...is going to DIE!

"I'm coming Frederick. Hold on a sec…" he stops and turns himself towards me with a gaze "…What?"

"That's the first time you called me by my name, Yank."

"There's always first time…Kraut. Always a first time…"

"Alright, let's move."

I remembered everything from the start of my career here. I remembered my purpose of surviving my own suicide attempt. And most of all, I remembered who I am…

My name is John Michael,

And I want…

REVENGE!


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning

**Reason to Live II**

**Chapter 6: The Beginning **

April 25th,  
Roma Termini, Rome  
1430 hrs

(Frederick's P.O.V)

Something's wrong…seriously, I feel something is wrong. Its operation time, but I don't feel right. Usually, I would be excited during operation times such as this; not to mention, civilian bystanders free! Roma Termini is closed down due to the arrival of my-our target. To note, he is someone important in the Italian Parliament; a big fish I might say! The Government wants him taken out after they figured out his corruption attempts. No charges were made on him due to the fact that Padania Hit-men were hired _and_ sponsored by him. Maybe there's more than one son-of-a-bitch who sponsored Padania activities in Rome...sad we only managed to uncover a few.

Getting a little off topic, but that's what our mission is right now. But something's wrong…I can definitely feel something changed around Edward. His looks…? No…he looks the same to me. New haircut…? I don't think so. But I'm sure that something disturbing coming out from him. His cackles and his chuckles were eerie and send chills down on my spine. The way he called my name earlier is also disturbing. He never called me 'Frederick' even once after his first mission. We were used to using the nick 'Yank/Yankee' and 'Kraut', that we never call each other with our given name; even in the dormitory! After so long coping up with him, I knew something's not right with him. This person behind me isn't him. It isn't the Edward I used to know. Then…who…

…John Michael?

Impossible! Not of all times! He couldn't have remembered! I was careful enough for the past few months not to rile up his memories. He's like time bomb with no time, not telling when he'll set off and cause great casualties. I just hope it isn't the time yet. In the middle of the upcoming crossfire, he could've lied to the rest that an incoming enemy round killed me, and he would be free of charge…for a moment. I know Triela would go and find who killed me if I ever died.

"_I would've died…if I ever lose you…" _Her words from that night when we first kiss circles my head for a moment, doubting me if she would ever search for the murderer

Rather, she would commit suicide and join me to the grave. I don't want to trouble the Agency too much, but if this happens…things won't be the same. I have 5 sisters to take care off; one is the person I care for the most. I don't want to endanger them in this matter, and I don't want to lose them too early. Triela is precious to me…having her die for me is something I can't face. I promise I'll protect her, even if it spends my remaining life span. But for her to die in exchange for me is something I will prevent from. Damn lost in thoughts again…

…lets just hope my feelings were incorrect

"Frederick, Edward, Triela, Henrietta, listen up." My thoughts dissolve in the presence of Sylvia Amati, Edward's handler. She's on the field today as our handler; his handler precisely. Hillshire's on the intercom line; along with José who would be supporting us fully as we engage our targets. Intel has it he'll arrive at 1430, but it seems however he's five minutes late. We were assigned to standby and watch the situation before we storm the station.

"Your target today is part of the Italian Parliament itself. The Government has ordered us to assassinate him in the benefit for both the SWA and the Italian Government. This man has been found guilty on corruption and supporting terrorist actions. We're here to stop him." With a photo of our target shoved at us, all we could do is watch and listen as we receive our orders

"He will have heavy bodyguard escorts, both from Padania Hit-men and his own personals; best of luck for all of you, junior operatives." The minute the horn of the railed transport sounds, we knew its mission time "Alright. Lock and load boys and girls!"

(Triela's P.O.V)

Moving close to Frederick, I pump my shotgun as I watch him loading his StG 44 Assault Rifle…

…hesitantly

I can sense something's wrong with him. It's always like this. When something's wrong, he's not over-excited taking out Padanias. I have a feeling something's wrong today. But I can't determine what it is…

Decisively, I close in on him and tap him in the shoulder. To my surprise, he flinches as though he had just been awoken from a long slumber of nightmare. He looks at me and observes me for a second, taking heavy breath in between his blinks before he embraces. Closing my eyes, I patted his back and ask him what's wrong. He didn't answer. I ask him again, what's wrong? Finally, he replies

"I…I'm afraid I'll lose you…"

"Frederick…" Not caring of anything around us, I embrace him for a moment as the train pulls to a complete stop "I'll be fine. We'll finish this together; like always..."

He keeps himself quiet for a moment, nodding in agreement as Sylvia, Henrietta, and Edward waits for both of us. But for most of it all, I do have some strange feelings on the American operative…

…there's something different about him today…something…vile…

(Edward's P.O.V)

The train drew to a complete halt. The screeching noise became our first siren as we fix our eyes on the train. My hands were shaking with excitement as a figure steps out of the railed transportation. No…it isn't because we'll be going guns-ablaze soon…

…but because today, my vengeance starts

Checking my M1A1 Thompson which is concealed safely inside an AMATI instrumental case, I look up towards the target as he and the rest of his bodyguards rally themselves before walking out of the station; armed and ready incase they make contact with Government agents…and they will. Frederick stood up from his cover, way behind the line of sight of their bodyguards and raises his Sturmgewehr (Storm Rifle/ Assault Rifle). Steadily he aims for the target's exposed head through the crowd of armed thugs. Henrietta watches carefully, and so is the rest of the group. A second later, he pulls the trigger. 7.62x 33 mm round came whizzing in the air as it flies straight to its victim without delay. The loud bang from his weapon attracts the bodyguards, lifting their weapon for a quick engagement while the bullet flies…

…and misses the target.

Another of his body guard came in the way; the bullet hits him in the head instead and killed him, sparing the life of this diplomat. The firefight starts. I draw my Thompson out of the instrument case with force and load a 30 round .45 ACP loaded box magazine and began firing from cover as Henrietta and Triela moves in closer for engagement. Frederick stays behind with his Assault Rifle, deploying suppression fire as the two girls' advances. Triela and her M1897 Shotgun makes short work to those foolish enough to show their heads at close range, while Henrietta's FN P90 mows down two-three Padanias at once. The deer frantically scour for available cover as fast as possible while screaming for his life as his men were mowed down at close range by the two girls positioned ahead. Not wasting any time, Sylvia advances with her M92FR Beretta handgun and fires three burst rounds as both Frederick and I advances to our next position.

Frederick's ability to stay calm in the field helps him a lot. Looking at him for a second, I can tell he's enjoying this firefight just like he used to be…

…or so it seems

His face reflects a huge tension, not like the usual where he hums lightly while loading a spare magazine into the weapon's chamber before breaking out of cover and returns fire. Something's in his mind…and I can somewhat tell that he's not happy about whatever thing in his mind. Is he afraid he's going to lose Triela? Is he afraid this is his last day? No…

…is he afraid to know that I'm going to kill him?

Yes…I bet that's what he has in his mind right now. Fear…GREAT FEAR! Spreading fear in the midst of combat is an excellent way to bring down morale on troops, rendering them to fight any longer and gives us an easier way to win the fight either surrender, or my personal favorite way…

…massacre

It has become something I'm quite fond off. Frederick thinks I'm sick, twisted, and wrong after that mission. I still remember. After the answer he has given about why we kill Padanias, I start thinking of a new way to please myself on having fun with them dirt bags. I found a way how to on our 2nd to last mission; various ways. Massacre, execution, torture, and interrogation…those are my personal favorites. Frederick saw it coming, and he's unpleased with the aftermath of our assault. Bodies were littered everywhere in the floor I'm supposed to clear. Red crimson blood painted the walls while severed arms, legs, or head; done by my empty hand added the touch to the huge amount of the lifeless corpses. I smiled gleefully back then when he saw me raise this one poor fellow after a serious torture using my left hand. He told me to let it go, feeling awful all the way.

But do I listen…?

No. I break his neck and drop the lifeless corpse on the ground, laughing. He's shocked for what I've done, and with a quick move hit my face using the steel butt of his MP40 Sub-Machinegun and knock me unconscious on the floor where I was taken and lectured by Sylvia. I didn't care about it. Five days later after the mission, it was the day where I figured out my identity. After another successful ambush on Composition B transactions, Frederick boasts about his kills after tempering me with his little mocking. I go and follow his advice on checking who has the most High Value targets. He won the score…

…but I won the game

"Hey, Yank!" His usual call to me never change though "Move up with Sylvia! I'll lay cover fire!"

"Roger that!"

Running forward, I tap Sylvia's shoulder and replaces her position as she move further ahead while I lay suppressing fire. This gives Frederick a chance to move ahead. Things weren't as easy as they thought it would be however. As the engagements between the two groups grew fiercer and fiercer, our objective decides to make a run for the exit.

"He's running away! Get him!" An order from Sylvia is issued

With a swift move, Henrietta and Triela break from their covers and repeatedly mow down the remaining insurgents. Frederick follows close behind with his automatic weapon and grabs another cover as the girls engage a 2nd group of guards. Meanwhile, I was behind with Sylvia…

…and I know, my chance is here

I stood up from my cover and run forward; pretending to catch up with Frederick, Triela, and Henrietta. Thompson carried on my right hand, while my left readily plays with the Colt M1911A1 holstered under my jacket. Sylvia, my handler, holds her position and decided to give me covering fire while I move ahead. The chance is here! Concentrating ahead, she aims through her iron sights before it is too late for her to notice…

...I was there! I turn around, un-holster the .45, and raise it high; aiming steadily at her as she gazes at me with surprise and utter confusion. I grin devilishly as I see her face full of fright, frantically trying to re-adjust her aim towards me who's standing there with my weapon; safety's off. I pull the trigger of faith and moments later, she was pushed back from the impact; blood trailing from her temple as she fell backwards. You really got to know a person when he/she is closing to their death. Their face reflects if they regret the choices they made…or not.

…Sylvia regrets her choice. And I know the reason why…

I turn around and face towards Frederick and the rest of the girls as they finish the remaining body guards. The heavy sounds of gunfire have covered my tracks on murdering Sylvia. They didn't notice one bit. With that, I top it off with some of my own magic…

"SYLVIA!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs, drawing Frederick's attention unto the lifeless body of my handler "PADANIAS!!!"

Then there it is. A berserk the operatives go through when their handler died. Drawing my Thompson, I aim high with it while running straight under fire from the remains of the bodyguards. Finishing the remaining rounds in the pistol and holster it while using my right hand, single-wield the Thompson. Victims increases as I clear the last of the bodyguards, revealing our man shivering in fear as I kick him to the ground and hold him with my right foot and aim my weapon at his face; precisely into his mouth

"Noo! P-please…!" He pleads. But I don't care. With a sight and barrel fixed, I fire full burst of automatic and kills him instantly, nearly deforming his face for all I care. Frederick only able to watch and divert Triela and Henrietta's attention as I execute this poor old man, not with anger; but full pleasure and sensation. Yes…the sweet taste of vengeance…I can almost taste it!

April 25th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
1722 hrs

Sylvia's down. She's dead. The whole agency knew it after the mission ends; and a funeral is arranged to commemorate her and her service which only lasts for a few months. While Frederick...he's there trying to 'comfort' me who has been stroke by the incident. He told me that his handler died in the hands of a High Value Padania by the name Giorgio Adriani. But do I need comfort for this…? No…to tell you, this is just a taste of what will happen next.

"I didn't know that our target is armed with a .45 caliber weapon…" Frederick said as he taps my back a couple of times

"He shot her…he _killed_ her!!" I reply with an angry tone "And he deserves that!!"

Frederick pauses for a moment and ponders…

"Funny…the Intel I heard from Hillshire says that our target is supposed to be unarmed…the clean up crew found no weapon or gunpowder traces on him…that's strange…are you sure he…"

He's suspicious…

"W-what do you mean!!? HE KILLED HER!! SHE'S DEAD!! She's dead…" I walk off soon after, leaving Frederick alone

Frederick isn't a foe to be underestimated with. His quick thinking makes him one of the most deadly field agents when it comes to Close-Quarters Battle in both minimal and high density cover. He relies on speed and accuracy to fight his foe, making him an excellent single-operative for Fast-Assaults where small arms won against well armed, trained, and equipped group of mobs and/or Padanias. I saw him taken down a whole group of Padanias armed with considerable weapons and flak jackets. I was still fresh back then; our second mission. Frederick just chuckle after he saw the group, saying that it's just another challenge. He leap from our cover, firing his weapon furiously towards the group.

None of them survives…

They don't have time to react to his attacks. The moment he opens fire, bodies starts falling with holes in their heads or necks. Some manages to fire their weapon after Frederick reloads both of his Mauser C/96 behind cover, but they're soon exterminated with his swift techniques and deadly accuracy. It's amazing to see how he performs efficiently and accurately with side-arms and assault rifles, but poorly with Sniper Rifles. His dual-wielding technique he mastered makes him a considerable foe. His accuracy and speed is a plus too…

He is one tough son-of-a-bitch…

But of course, this one-tough-son-of-a-bitch isn't always invincible. And I would prove that he isn't. As I walk into my dormitory, laughing at the face of the current chaos I created, I knew that everything will go smoothly. I will be single-operative, just like Frederick, giving me the ability to freely move and manage myself in and out of the agency. Of course, I can bet that Alessandro will be assigned as my supervisor…but that wouldn't stop me. Nothing can stop me now…

Nothing…


	8. Chapter 7: Defection

**Reason to Live II**

**Chapter 7: Defection**

(Edward's P.O.V)

April 27th,  
Edward's Room, Social Welfare Agency  
0600 hrs

Opening the curtains in the early morning of April 27th, I receive the gift of another new day from the bright morning sunlight. The cool breeze of wind greets me as I open the window from my dormitory. It is a beautiful day…beautiful indeed…

…to start Faze one…

I've decided to lay low and keep myself quite for a while after Sylvia's death. I can't bring too many suspicion around; especially Frederick's. Because originally, an operative would be rendered 'disabled' for a while after their handler is dead. This goes to Frederick as well. But noting that both of us use conditioning below the requirements, our sadness, grief, and sorrow followed with shock didn't last very long. Just like Frederick, it only last for one to two days. Its one day for him after he noticed that he still has someone else closer than his handler, someone he's willing to die for…

…Triela

Her name sounds like music to my ears. Not because of her looks or smarts Frederick boasts all the time; but because she'll be my main player for my future plans. I know she wouldn't cooperate with me in all matters. But why would I cooperate with her? I'm not talking about persuasion. I'm talking about _torture _and most of all, **_death_**. I want to make him feel how painful it is losing someone you love dearly! I am designed to specialize in interrogation and torture by the SWA. Knowing that Padania men have been quieter with high morale these days, the Social Welfare Agency needed a specialist on extracting information. That's when we, cyborgs came into play; interrogation. Rico is used by Jean to interrogate prisoners, but her looks were a little too soft despite her immense deadly, killer strengths. Jean's orders are enough, however, for her to be a suitable interrogator; filling the space of needed interrogators. Then there's Frederick. Somehow, that name kept on popping all around. Anyways, Frederick is created as'hybrid' operative through his deceased handler's guidance. He's able to interrogate victims without orders from anyone, though he done it rarely. I heard he interrogated his victim once…both ended up dead.

Then that's where I came into play. I was conditioned by my now deceased handler Sylvia to act as the Agency's interrogation specialist; this includes torture to wise-mouthing Padanias get to the main point without delay. I, too, have the pleasure of beating the pulp out of someone and extracting information from it. Syliva is pleased, and I have my pleasure. During my service, I have interrogated a total number 43 numbers of Padanias and small supporters. Most open their jaws yapping and pleading for mercy for an exchange for information. Some, however, decided to play smart-ass thinking I'm not capable of killing him. They died eventually…

But today, the thought of using Triela is far from reachable. As I enter the usual 'class' we held each morning before training, I fix my eyes on Triela for a second while I listen to Hillshire educating us various things on what I view necessary for High School students. Of course, Henrietta, Angelica, and Rico will have their sessions after this with Hillshire, sometimes with Triela.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Keep your eyes off her pervert!" It was Frederick sitting in the furthest back row of this small auditorium. He's basically not interested in any of the subjects taught here, but is able to catch up really quickly and understands almost everything the next day thanks to Triela's help. She volunteers for it actually

"What'd you mean by that?"

"Petra, slap your boy here for eyeing Triela!"

"W-what!?" Triela's attention instantly diverts to Frederick "Why would he eye on me?"

"Who knows? He's probably trying to…"

"I am NOT thinking of cheating her!" I reply in a quick, strong voice "Petra, you believe me don't you?"

Petrushka sighs and huffs as she look at me for a second before she let off a smile "Yeah, ok. I'll let you go this time."

"W-what!? BUT HE…!?"

"Frederick, if you're jealous or something come sit right here," Triela taps the empty seat beside her, signaling Frederick to move from the back seat. "Please?"

On note, she sits way in the front. Though not common, Frederick moves soon after and is caught snoozing in class 10 minutes later by Triela first _then_ Hillshire.

No wonder he sits way in the back…

April 27th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
1200 hrs

"I'm going for a walk," I said to Jean, Rico's handler as I put on my usual gear; the Colt M1911A1 hidden under the short jacket "Need some fresh air from this dormitory."

"You need a handler's permission for that."

"Yeah, well my handler's…my handler's…dead." I reply with a little soggy tone "…Go talk to her for permission"

"Then go to your supervisor, Alessandro for permission then."

"Fine…"

Alessandro has became my supervisor; assigned by Jean, or else he'll reject for a certain 'cause'. I noticed it after I begun going out with Petrushka that day on February 14th. He was furious with me the next day after finding that she's missing that day. I guess I know why. Well, again, just like Frederick's supervisor is Hillshire due to his relation with his Junior Operative, then that's the same as my case is. Because of my relation with Petra, Alessandro is assigned to be my supervisor; like it, or not.

After asking permission from my jealous and biased supervisor Alessandro, I went outside into the streets of Rome. Not precisely far, but only a few blocks away. It's not because I'm planning to take Petra out for another walk followed with a little 'make-out' tests in the alleys, and it's not because I'm searching for a gift for her as well like Frederick do to acquire the box of chocolate and flowers back then. No…I was here to meet someone; someone to help me accomplish my plans and to achieve my objective. The agency won't like it, and they would prevent it from happening if this ever went to the ears. They wouldn't want this, and they would hate me for it. After passing a few store, I hop into a white van and drove away. Inside, there's three person wearing sunglasses and is armed with Beretta M92Fs.

"Are you the person who contacted us?" The guy in sunglasses no. 1 asks

"Yes."

"How did you know about us?"

"Someone told me about it." Actually, I 'interrogated' this 'someone'

"Hmm…what do you want from us?"

"I want full cooperation from your faction."

"What benefits does that gives us?"

"An operative like me working full time for your faction."

"How can we trust you that you're 'one of them'?" I grin hearing his remark. Swiftly, I grab a hold the guy across from me quickly, draw my .45 from the holster and ready it at the face of the other two men as the guy in sunglasses no. 3 struggles to breathe "Because you all will die here if you're thinking of one stupid move."

"…Fine by me." He answers lowering his weapon, followed by me letting go the guy in sunglasses no. 3 and holstering my .45 "Why do you want to work with us? You're from the agency!"

"Because I have someone I wanted to be taken care of and killed! In such a way he suffers for it! I want revenge!!" The man in sunglasses no. 1 chuckles lightly and lifts his sunglasses; ordering the rest of the two to follow as ordered. Their faces are revealed

"Well now, welcome to the Five Republics Faction, or simply known as Padania Republic Faction Mr…"

"Call me Michael, John Michael."

(Frederick's P.O.V)

April 27th  
Social Welfare Agency,  
1622 hrs

It's late. Actually, it's getting late. Edward has been out for quite some time now, and I'm starting to get suspicious on where his whereabouts. In my own experience, it only took me to about an hour to two hours; three's the longest. And usually, I spent that many time in one shop looking for the right gift. Of course, I don't go and give her gifts all the time and spoil her like that. Besides, I don't have the money to go and afford huge expensive gifts that she would prefer…

…not like Hillshire who earns money by himself.

It is strange, however, for him to traverse the outside alone. He usually never goes outside the agency, unless we're on a double-date or if he's alone with Petrushka. Now when I think about it even further, there is something strange going on around him lately. In my view, there's almost no reaction to him when we're at Sylvia's funeral…he's just…there to appear as a representative. His speech is convincing, but there is almost no tone of pain or sadness engraved in him. Did he recover that quickly? Did he manage to recover?

…or did he even have to recover?

I notice when Jean came up to him asking him if he wants a new handler since Section 2 might be receiving more field agents soon. Edward rejects the offer quite quickly without thinking. I understand why, but…rather than not wanting a new handler, I see him as wanting to work _alone_. He and Sylvia _never_ get any closer or better. Sylvia almost never gave him gifts, appreciation, or talk to him for that matter. If I have to compare, it is similar to what Elsa and Lauro is. However, Edward doesn't seem to share a feeling of affection towards his handler because of the minimal conditioning he's taken. So…why would he say no when he dislikes his handler? He could get himself a new handler which is more capable…then why?

"Ah! Edward's home," exclaim Petra as he saw him walking into the Agency's front gate with a bag full of... "You bought THIS many gifts!?"

"All for you, Petra."

"Edward…"

Then it all comes down to the typical 'Edward! Petrushka!' and there they go, making out in the open like they have no shame at all! Triela and I do make out at some points, but somewhere more…say private. We don't go anywhere too far of course, but we do have a little of our own time mostly at the agency. But of course, NOT somewhere where the handlers can see; especially Alessandro! Boy, looking at his face right now as he fidgets with his keys really got me thinking what kind of plans he has against Edward.

Then again…Americans

I decided to visit Triela soon after. Heck, after watching them I really had the urge to go see Triela and have a little chat around. Sometimes, Edward really gets me going. And so here I am, standing by Triela's room with my usual outfit. Inside, I can hear conversations of the usual lot; Henrietta, Rico, Claes, Angelica, and lastly, the Triela herself. They're having a good time when there's no mission for us by gathering here in this room and have a little 'tea party'. Then of course, there are other operatives inside like Luke, Giuseppe, and Elena, but I won't go into details to them. So I stood there, taking deep breaths and thinking what should I say when I came across her. Again, I am powerless when I came facing Triela. I'm speechless at some point after a glance at her smile. Then again, I still can't believe I managed to…

"Frederick? What are you doing standing outside?"

…hook up with Triela… "Hi…"

"You're always like this, huh?" She replies giggling "C'mon. Come inside!"

Without any force, I apply to her request after she holds my hand and guide me to her room. It's quite small, but large enough to have something like this for a good chat. Times like this usually didn't last very long due to missions and operations we've been through. Sometimes, we're faced with multiple oppositions that one of us ended up wounded pretty badly. It reminds me of the time I jump saving Triela from a hail of bullets in the mansion assault. I ended up getting my whole mechanical body changed and replaced. The pain is also severe due to the fact that a near zero conditioning I took. I don't know about the other operatives if they ever experienced it though…

…I just hope something like this would last longer…

(Edward's P.O.V)

I end the kisses a moment later, pulling away from her and giving her question marks written all over her face. I know she'll ask 'why' I did that. I soon point out to Alessandro, whose eyes were staring at us as he lean by his corvette before finally walking away. She understands what I meant, and we decided to move into the dormitory. I've been thinking about this...whether or not I should tell Petrushka about my upcoming plans. Her reactions are what worry me the most. Either she'll disprove it and left me alone, or if she'll accept and decided to left me. Either way, it'll end the same way. Petra is someone really important to me, and I can't afford losing her in the first part of my plan. Everything is going smoothly for now, all I need now is her answer whether I should end this or not.

But I don't want to end this!

I want a full cooperation from her if possible. But note that if she cooperates, she and the rest of the operatives would lose their life here in the agency. Am I doing the right thing? When I think about it over and over, I am doing the right thing. There are other victims of the Agency out there who lost friends, family, and probably fathers due to the deployment of Government Assassins. And I'm here to stop them in their tracks for good. Yes, I can say Padanias view me as their savior; or, more into it: GOD! My capability to work alone is a big plus to their side! Unlike the previous deceased Fratello Arnester and Pia who both rely on each other to survive and accomplish missions. I'm working alone.

But my objective is different! My objectives aren't like what they think it is!

My objective is to kill Frederick's closest aides. Then, I'll kill him. I want him to suffer on how painful it is! I want him to know the grief of what its like to lose someone you care, and not knowing about until a couple of months! I don't know whether the agency knew I was the son of a Padania funder/ sympathizer/ supporter. What I do know is that I was given a second chance, I'm still alive…and I'm here for vengeance!

"Petrushka…" I said to her as we walk down the corridor "…I have something to tell you…"

"Tell me," She replies looking straight at me "I'm all ears."

"I can't tell you here…it's…"

She leans over and kisses me. Soon after, we were engaging passionately in the silent corridor. I lift her up swiftly and carry her towards my destination; excuse me, our destination.

My room…

We didn't stop. We continue to engage each other passionately, wanting more to it, trying to extract as much as we can from each other. When we reach the door, I stop for a while hesitating and wondering how whether I should do this, or whether we should cancel it. My hands are shaking trying to reach the knob or just let it sit there idling. Eventually, Petrushka's hand reaches out the knob and opens the door as she pull away from me.

"If we do it here, would you tell me?"

I nod in response and smiles at her. She opens the door, and I carry her inside as she closes it and locks it. We were about to enter a different realm, further than what we were supposed to…

And soon after, I know the answer…

"…I'll follow you to the end, Edward. No matter where and what you do…"


	9. Chapter 8: A Bad Case of Déjà Vu

**Reason to Live II**

**Chapter 8: A Bad Case of Déjà Vu **

May 1st,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0555 hrs

(Edward's P.O.V)

Today's the day. Never thought it'll arrive so soon. I have highly anticipated this day. Today, my plan will run as smooth as milk. Padanias will be hitting the SWA headquarters at 0600 hrs and will surprise the whole security guards from this strike. Meanwhile, I'll work for the agency for awhile…before they notice that everything is too late for them! While the agency's Junior operatives busy, I will volunteer myself to rescue Lorenzo from his office, killing the Padanias in the process. I am working for them, but I need to prove that I'm still working for the agency. Besides, Padania terrorists are just pawns for the game to take down the king.

Once I reach Lorenzo, the story would be different from what he'll expect. From there, I will assassinate him; rendering Section 2 immobile and useless without anyone in charge of it. Of course they'll fine a replacement sooner or later, but this will help the Padanias do their biddings without any disturbance. I have also asked a few favors to them that I wish to be accomplished; with a trade of me working for them full time. I want them to deploy their best marksman, their sniper, or their best crack-shot armed with any kind of rifle or assault rifle. Then, I want them to kill Frederick's supervisor. Yes...Hillshire! I want them to kill him; painfully, if possible. Next, with Triela shock and immobile, I want them to try and sedate and kidnap her. From there, Petrushka will do the escort. Of course, I have asked them to kill Alessandro as well, but not to harm the red-headed girl.

After the attack, Triela will be under my watchful eye. I will be extracting information from her 24/7, and I will not stop until she spoke a word about Frederick. But that wouldn't stop there. I will keep on torturing her until she's at her limit! Then, when Frederick arrives I will show my works to her and then I'll kill her! I'll kill her not instantly, but I will make sure she dies due to loss of blood. When a bullet or a sharp object hits you, red crimson colored blood will flow out where that projectile hits. But, shooting someone in the kidney is a different case. A deep, dark colored blood will flow like a river that runs through a waterfall. It won't stop unless it is bandaged by 40 minutes. If not, the victim will die due to a loss of large amount of blood. In other words, if no one comes to her rescue by 40 minutes, she will die. And soon after, Frederick will know how painful it feels to lose someone you cared for the most! Someone who has raised you, treated you, and cared for you for the past 13 years of my life! I was separated from my mother due to divorce at the age of three…there, my father stood and took care of me like what he supposed to do. And _he _took him away from me! For this I _will _took something away from him. And that something, are the ones whom he loves the most: His friends, his aides, Hillshire…but above all,

Triela…

(Frederick's P.O.V)

"Frederick, get up!"

_Those sounds…that voice…am I dreaming again? _

"Frederick! Butt up! Butt up!! Please!!"

_Someone please shut the god-forsaken alarm…_

…

_Do I even have an alarm?_

"FREDERICK, GET UP NOW!!"

"What? What? WHAT!? I'm not deaf, so don't shout! If there's something…" I woke up the next minute after Henrietta shouted the last words to my ears. And what a surprise I've seen when I take a look at her "…Jesus what happened to you!? Your arm's bleeding!! You're ok?"

"I got shot while trying to run over here." She replies taking deep breaths in between "It's an ambush."

"Ambush…!? What's going on?"

"The Agency's under attack by Padanias!"

_This…is like my bad case of Déjà Vu… _

March 1st,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0610 hrs

Something like this happened a year ago. Not precisely on March, but it goes back to a month or so on April. Damn, why couldn't I forget? That day that prick by Giorgio Adriani organized a well armed, well equipped Padanias to strike us in the early morning! How come something like this have to happen once a year when I'm here!? What, am I supposed to say 'goodbye' to Triela once again? Hell no I'm going to say something like that again! Takes time, and it hurts a lot too.

"How's everyone?" I ask as I get my two Mauser C/96s 'Broom handles' from the case, along with stripper clips, ammo pouches, and magazine pouches "Are they ok?"

"They're fine. Jean is rallying with them and the rest of the operatives at the firing range."

"You've been pushed out _that _far!? That's close to the garage!"

"I know. That's why I ran here to get you. You're the only one in here beside some other staffs. Good thing they haven't got to your room."

"But they're heading here, right?" She nods in response "What happened to them?"

"I took care of them." Says the gun wielding 11 year old "And I got shot in arm."

I took no more time. Soon after, I open the box of 9mm Luger Parabellum; the main ammunition I needed for my weapon and stash them into the ammo pouches. I gave handful to Henrietta after I ask her if she needed more ammunition since her side-arm uses the same ammo as mine. Her main weapon, the P90 SMG is in the Armory; and listening through her, I can guess the armory is already over-run by Padanias. So for this time, I'll do something I used to do: dual wield SMG! Looking at the display, two of my good old MP40 sits there waiting to be returned into action after I use the StG 44 for so long. Like they say, treat a gun like a girl and it'll treat you fine! And again, it's not good to keep a girl waiting too long so…

…MP40s it is!

Taking it down, I click the safety 'off' and grab myself 6 extra magazines to keep me firing. Henrietta on the other hand reloads her empty magazines and checks her own P229, counting the remaining rounds and stuffing new rounds in to prepare herself. Holding the MP40 one in each hand, I took a deep breath and head towards the door; into the conflict zone.

"Henrietta, grab my keys. I don't want any scum-bags entering my room and raiding my weapons!"

Of course, I won't forget to lock my room full of weapons. Don't want to lose the StG 44 Assault Rifle or any of the rest hanging there.

My first objective is to head towards the Armory and assist Henrietta acquire her primary weapon. It isn't too far from here, and it leads into the indoor training facility. From there, we can move outside into the outdoor firing range and obstacle course to rally with the other operatives who're holding their grounds. She can't go through the armory alone earlier to get to my room due to the fact that most of the Padanias were already there giving her a pain. There seems to be quite a number of them Padanias over here, and I presume the operatives and handlers were over-run and outgunned. That's where I came to play.

Using the door, I check right and left for any hostile forces around. Clear. That's where I move in to the nearest cover which are the Roman pillars supporting the second floor of the dormitory. After Henrietta locked the doors, she pockets the key and arms herself with her side-arm and again, just like I was checks her right and left before her advance to the nearest cover. Echoes coming from gunshots can be heard outside the dormitory, and from the sound of it I can tell it is an intense firefight. Though I can say the Agency's winning due to the availability of us, cyborgs.

We advance further into the compound, being cautious as much as possible and trying not to attract too much attention. Really, our effort is almost flawless! We could see Padanias rushing into, out to, and running to the door that leads outside to reinforce they're struggle. Yeah, they're too busy running around saving they're friends from dying that they didn't notice us moving here like rats…or so we thought.

Moments later, a call of alert came from one of the brats. He's unfortunate meeting us. With a quick reaction I spun around, aim my weapons, and fire full automatic bursts at him, killing him instantly with a powerful smack to the wall! The others came in rushing to assist the deceased fellow, but are taken care of easily by Henrietta's quick, accurate shots to their chests and heads. She's designed by the Agency for heavy close-quarter combat, while I was designed as a fast-assault operative suitable for any kind of areas and terrain; the more cover's the better.

The area turns into much more of chaos and bloodshed. Both of us rush towards the armory, gunning down Padanias or Government Terrorists alike. Our guns blazing; their guns aren't. Our guns are working; they're guns lie idle on the floor. We're moving swiftly; they're dead in the floor covered in blood. I myself to tell the truth enjoy the feeling when I come up with something like this. Running with your weapons firing without care is something I am specialized to do and handle. When your ammo runs out, there's always a need to change magazines...say so the handlers. That's not in my case. I instead holster my primary weapon and switch over to the Mauser C/96s holstered under my jacket. Again, dual wield.

The sweet smell of gunpowder returns afterwards with both of us raking up kills like never before; I can say we've decorated a whole corridor with blood and bullet holes. The bodies are a bonus for the clean-up crew to take care of. We reach the Armory a moment later, taking heavy breaths and a little chuckle coming from me as I am literally enjoying this from the start. I grab myself some M67 fragmentation grenades while Henrietta acquires her P90 SMG and tuck her extra magazines and rounds. Yeah, we knew we're going out with lots of noise and blood again, and we knew this will be one easy milk run.

"You ready?" I ask eagerly after a change of magazine to the MP40s

"Ready as you are, Brother Frederick!"

March 1st,  
Social Welfare Agency, Firing Range,  
0630 hrs

(Edward's P.O.V)

Everything is going as planned. Padania strikes swiftly across the area, taking over the facility in less than an hour. The organization is flawless! I'm amazed on how well these people work their way around here. The agency is taken by surprise almost completely, rendering some of the operatives wounded, but still holding. Right now, we were actually waiting for Henrietta to return with Frederick; that won't happen so easy. The huge numbers deployed today is twice the number during Giorgio's attack. Not to mention, I have deployed a reasonable amount of snipers around that I asked to be stationed at the rooftops of the captured facility. I'll be amazed if they're able to make it out here on time…no, actually. If they even _survive_ the onslaught!

They've stopped attacking us for a while, and I can understand why. We've taken out a number of them here, and I think they will suggest a flanking maneuver through the garage. Actually, _I _suggested flanking maneuvers by handing maps and layouts of the SWA headquarters. I should wonder how long these people will hold their ground before they notice that everything is too late for them. Right now, I can presume Lorenzo; the head of Section 2 is trapped in his office under heavy fire from Padania terrorists begging for his life! Triela is here worrying about Frederick from the start of the battle, fidgeting on her shotgun's grip as she constantly ask Hillshire if Frederick's ok before apologizing over and over for not waking Frederick up. We have no more time, however. I knew that, the rest of the handlers knew that, and I can presume Jean knew the most of it.

"Alright, listen up now." He starts with a loud voice "I want all eyes and ears. Let's push them back like what we used to do."

He devised a plan. With the number of us in here, he's thinking of separating us into groups and assigns us on different parts of the facility and clear out the opposing forces. That would work actually, but the numbers of Padanias here are too great for them to take care with the power of the current force. They'd die after spending all their ammunition at the countless numbers of goons I've asked. Without Frederick or Henrietta's help, they're basically hopeless! One minute you clear an area, the other just came rushing from behind! I've devised such a plan that there will be no gap.

"So, who's going to rescue Mr. Lorenzo?" This is it! This is where I would volunteer myself!

"I'll go!"

…that wasn't me…

"Frederick! Henrietta!"

I turn my attention towards the two figures jogging from the facility, lightly tainted in blood. Their weapons ready at their hand with the barrel of each weapon smoking. I can tell they've been firing and rolling through the area with effective attack and strikes; as well as deadly hand-to-hand combat where both dominate greatly. Triela's call disturbs me even more when I knew who it was.

Henrietta returns with Frederick!

"Very well Frederick. José and Henrietta, go with him."

Jean begun pointing out a number of operatives around and separate them into groups. The extra ammo Frederick and Henrietta brought saved the whole group from near ammo depletion. They're on the roll, and are eager to return the favor. Vincent and Camille would pair up with James and Leiko Fratello teams and move to secure the garages before moving into the main facility. Luke and Ehud Fratello team would stay with Claes and clear the firing range before proceeding into the garage and secure the area. Again, Claes will be put into combat. Abelle and Clarice Fratello team would pair up with Marco and Angelica Fratello team to try and clear the main front gate and prevent any more reinforcements, and/or any retreating Padanias escaping the agency _alive_. Beatrice and her handler will try to infiltrate into Section 1 office quarters and rescue possible surviving staff members kept by Padanias as hostages. While Rico and Jean himself will move into Section 2's facility and clear possible hostile and threats before moving into position with the SVD Dragunov to cover the remaining agents outside to move into the main compound to clear and root out the remaining Padania members.

"Edward, you go with Hillshire and Triela Fratello team and clear the dormitory area. Alessandro and Petrushka, you will go and secure the back exit and prevent anymore reinforcements and/or escapees. No one gets out of the Agency alive!"

…Now that isn't such a bad plan

I was lucky to be paired up with Hillshire and Triela; this softens things up for me. After my signal towards the crack-shot, I expect him to open fire and hits Hillshire first, but leaving the girl alive. Earlier, I thought of gave them the order to 'kill the man who's watching the tanned 15 year old blonde in a grey trench coat with a shotgun', but seeing things now, this will go perfectly into plan. After he's down, I'll give a good knock on her head using my 'Grease Gun' and escape with Petrushka and the Padanias. By then, I expect Petrushka to have taken care of Alessandro. Of course, the plan where Lorenzo supposed to be assassinated failed, but at least my plans go into play.

Padanias are just pawns after all…

(Triela's P.O.V)

"You got all that?" ask Jean for the last time before we head out to our designated targets.

The plan has been set, and we're ready to push back the terrorists out of the compound after we're reinforced by Henrietta and Frederick's return. They're arrival is a life saver! They managed to scour ammunitions as well before they got here, which is a plus to us. Now re-stocked and re-armed, we're eager to return to the fight. I just knew Frederick would arrive and save us, I just knew it! He's always there in the nick of time with his 'victory' grin he always has coming from his over-confidence nature, but that's just him. He's the person who always worries me when he's missing in a certain chaos; such as today. I'm happy he survived…

"Triela." Ask Frederick before we part "Are you sure you'll be ok going with…"

"Him?" I point out to Edward, clarifying "I'll be fine. Besides, Jean makes a random pick right?"

"Right…" But sure as hell I can tell his face disapprove it "…random pick, huh…"

"Aw, c'mon! Are you jealous or something?" I ask teasingly

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, then get to it!" Ringing my arm around him with the M1897 shotgun still on my hand, I kiss him gently in the lips for a while before I part "Stay safe, alright?"

"I will. You too…"

The moment of truth arrives soon after. As Jean yells out 'covering fire', we scramble from our position. Frederick and Henrietta, along with Jean and Rico stayed behind for a while giving heavy fire towards any other incoming threat as we move away and head for our objective. It's been some time now since Frederick dual-wields MP40s like he used to. Last time I saw it was during his first missions at the agency. That is last year. Right now, I have to stay focus and keep my eyes open for any possible targets. But somehow…I don't feel right answering I'll be fine working with Edward. There's something really different from him today...very different. He's very much well equipped this morning when the attack starts. He's already heading out of his room before the explosions in the indoor simulation. Heck, he's already outside _with _two of his M3 'Grease Gun' ready at both hands, grenades tuck into his belt, his M1911A1 shined and holstered, and his Thompson holstered to his back! Not to mention he _knew_it came from the indoor simulation facility even _before _Jean ordered us to rally outside and told us where the first explosion came from.

Then again, I should wonder who planted the charge in the facility when we have patrols and guards walking around. After Giorgio's, and Pia and Arnester's attempt to attack the agency, security has risen with night shifts and patrols walking around the agency. Of course, they're already known we're government assassins; they've been warned to keep their mouth shut or _we_ will hunt them down. It's a good thing since we know we wouldn't be hunting them down.

But this time, the case is different. _Someone_ inside the Agency planned that. _Someone_ inside the Agency is working with the Padanias. _Someone _inside the Agency has organized the attack in the early morning. And that _someone_ could be from the numerous amounts of security guards. But I don't think that's possible…almost all of the security guards here were killed in the first wave, so if it isn't them then…who?

My attention quickly catches a glimpse of Edward behind me, grinning devilishly that sends chills down to my spine. I do somehow have suspicion on him, but I'm not sure. Frederick did mentioned that 'Yankee boy' has been acting up quite strange; almost like he's infected with some kind of disease or mutation what so ever. Well, that is just Frederick's over imagination after playing and watching too much alien themed movies and games, but for this time I somehow have the feeling he's right.

"NOW!"

Edward's words rung in my head a few moments after a figure popped up ahead of us from cover and fires bursts of rounds from an automated AK-74 that knocks Hillshire off the ground trailing in blood. My eyes widened at the scene as I witness Hillshire, my handler fell to the ground with his suit covered in crimson colored liquid. Tears starts rolling out of my eyes as the third most important person in my life (first being God, second being Frederick; always put God first) falls down with a thud on the ground. Blinded with rage, vengeance, and sadness, I return his favor with a couple shots of buckshot from my shotgun before I felt something hard and metallic rammed to the back of my head with force.

It was then I notice that everything is too late for me as everything went black…

(Frederick's P.O.V)

March 1st,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0700 hrs

The aftermath of the battle is costly for both sides; mostly on the Padanias. We lost a huge number of our security guards from the first strike; most of them came from the Military or the _Carabinieri_. Not much of them were left in the area. Most of them died in the first strike because it came without warning. The rest died holding their ground and getting over-run. Marco and Angelica, along with Abelle and Clarice found 4 bodies of our security guards, lying dead by the front gate after what we think a drive shoot out and left the main gate unguarded. Some organization this is…it's too organized, the Padanias know the area inside out! Beatrice and her handler found quite a dozen of bodies of our people from Section one. Good thing Fermi and Elenora able to hold their ground for a while until Beatrice arrived and rescue them. I managed to rescue Lorenzo from his hell trap with the help of Henrietta and José and get the hell out of dodge from the room. The plan is a success! Reports were coming into our intercom stating that areas mentioned were cleared and reinforcements have stopped coming with Padanias retreating. The Marco and Angelica Fratello team along with Germain and Odilla managed to rack up body count as they drive through the main gate like rats scurrying away from water. Not much of them were left when they ran for the main gate. It's a total slaughter; a massacre for them.

But we found our joy short…

"HILLSHIRE!!"

I saw him lie there in the grass, covered in blood. He's coughing and spitting out blood all over in his usual suit. No sign of Edward or Triela either. I'm getting worried, and I knew something wrong is up. I don't feel right letting her go with Edward in the first place, and I should've complained! Why couldn't I!? Lifting Hillshire up right, I rip open his suit and use the force I have to try stop the bleeding while José calls for help through his intercom and Henrietta stands guard. My head is filled with questions on what's going on here. I didn't know where's Edward and Triela…I just hope nothing bad happens to Triela! If Edward let a single drop of blood or a strain of hair loose on her, I'll make sure I'll clobber him for good! And so I ask him…

"Where's Triela?"

"S…she…" coughing badly, Hillshire points towards the east exit; the back exit where Alessandro and Petrushka stands guard "Edward…defected…kidnapped…Triela…go!"

I was furious. Nothing else can describe it. Following light blood marks on the floor, I hurriedly rush myself while loading a new magazine into both of my MP40s ready at my hand. I ask José to take care of Hillshire while I go after Edward; that son-of-a-bitch! And it wasn't long after I figured that most of the Padanias rushes _towards_ the east exit! I encounter numerous Padania extremists running with their weapon, chuckling for what they think is their success. I took care of them on the dash and left the bodies lie there for the clean up crew to take care of. They don't even stand a chance against me! It was until the last man falls that I finally found who I was looking for, walking away in the distance with Triela carried by the shoulder by Petrushka…

Edward…

"EDWARD!!" I shout to him, drawing his attention. I turn to my right and notice Alessandro bathed in blood. He's still alive; I can see his heavy breathings

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU…!"

He didn't answer a single word. Instead, he lifts his side-arm, the Colt M1911A1 .45 pistol I gave to him. I didn't move because I thought he wouldn't fire any shots before it was too late for me to notice. He pulls the trigger three times; three .45 ACP bullets flies in the air and hits me in the chest, knocking me down towards the floor as blood starts leaking out and pain starts growing. Breathing heavily, I look up to him; still with his pistol aimed at me. Drawing one of my Mauser C/96 side-arm quickly, I try firing five rounds at him while struggling to aim from the hazy vision I start to have from the earlier shock and lost of blood. Four of the rounds missed, one only managed to scratch his forehead. He returns the favor soon after by firing four rounds at me. One missed, two other hits me in the chest close to my right arm, while the other hits me on my arm and cause me to drop the side-arm.

I can see his smile and his devilish grin in his face. And I figured out what has been going on. Edward is gone. He's no more. He's not here. He has been gone since; this isn't the Edward I knew. This is someone else. The usual laughter we had with each other, is it just mere memories now? Edward is already _dead_ way back when Sylvia died that day. This is the person who killed Sylvia. This is the person who's trying to kill me. This person; is John Michael…

"If you're still alive from the impact of 7 rounds of .45 ACP," He said holding his empty pistol "…then come after me and rescue your 'Princess'. I'll be at an empty warehouse near the Coliseum square. Be there, or you won't see her again! That's your choice…"

With that he left in a black van, along with Petrushka, Triela, and the remaining fanatics. It's funny how it felt like after being shot by _your_ own pistol and by _your_ close aid. I don't know what to do…whether I should cry, or whether I should be furious at this situation. What am I supposed to do? I lost Triela _and_ Edward at the same time. Thenfigured out that _he's _the one who devised the entire plan!

_Even though it's a tiny world, I wonder why my hands are too big  
Even though it's a boundless world, I wonder why my hands are too small_

Why can't I do something right…?

The thought of it disperse into my mind as voices and footsteps drew closer and closer towards me before everything slowly turns dark and fade away…

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, another chapter done! Now we're closing in to the ending! Not too far now…this project MUST BE FINISHED BY THEN!! MUAHAHAHA!! I'M ON A ROLL!! Anyways, credits fall on the authors whom I use their Original Fratellos (Colonel Marksman, The Oddity, and Psygirl…did I miss anyone? Credits goes to them for creating such wonderful characters! Kanpaii! –This is referencing– ). Lastly, the last quote Frederick put up. It is a quote from a song from Welcome to the NHK 'Modokashii Sekaii no ue de'. Roughly translated it. Anyways, just a few more chapters to go! **

**ENJOY!!**

**Please R&R if you're willing, and if you have time. Give a little suggestion, flames are welcome. **


	10. Chapter 9: Retracing Your Footsteps

**Reason to Live II**

**Chapter 9: Retracing Your Footsteps**

(Frederick's P.O.V)

"Hey, get him out of here!"

_Those voices…they're echoing in my head…_

"Frederick! FREDERICK!"

_I know…I'm here…I think I'm still alive…_

"Send him for repairs at once! Where are Edward, Triela, and Petrushka?"

_Thanks, but my life won't last long; so don't bother…they've escaped the agency with Triela if you're asking…_

"Alessandro! HOI! You're alive!?"

_He's alive, don't worry…he has a longer life span than I am…but I have a better chance of survival…_

"…FREDERICK!"

…_Triela…?_

March 4th,  
Relief Center, Social Welfare Agency,  
1300 hrs

Waking up with a jolt, I immediately notice I'm not in my usual bedroom, and it is raining lightly from the sound outside. The room is painted white, and there's an open window beside me where a cool breeze enters the room. Is this paradise? Am I basically dead? Where am I? Those questions were immediately answered once I look outside this white room and notice a very familiar figure playing her violin by an open corridor that links this structure with the next.

It's Henrietta and her violin, playing one of Bach's music pieces…

I'm still alive. And this here is no other than the Social Welfare Agency's Relief Center. I don't remember what had happened before; not much. All I could recall is when Edward and Petrushka escape the Agency, taking…

…Triela!

She's taken by Edward; I mean John Michael; I mean John! So why am I doing here still lying down in this bed? My memories are kinda' fuzzy, and I was hoping that someone would come to my room and try to brief me or tell me what has been going on around here! Answers wouldn't come if I stay here…though I think it would be a waste if I decided to hop out of bed right now and waste Henrietta's beautiful performance accompanying the rain drops. It sounds perfect in my opinion…

The door swung open a minute later, and there stood the girl with glasses and her friend the Israeli; Claes and Luke. Both came for a visit, probably checking my current condition. I can assume that the bouquet of flower Claes cradle in her arms is for me. They're expression from a near silent full of worry turns into sunny sun shiny faces the moment they saw me awake. Claes came up to me, while Luke rushes a different direction to spread the news. But truthfully, I don't want any attention at this point; too much attention that is. But hey, you can't waste something when you've acquired an attention right?

"How're you feeling?" Ask Claes pulling a nearby stool to sit in "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…I've never been better!"

"That's good; because you've been sleeping for the past three days!" Her tone changes into a sudden anguish "You've made _all _of us in the Agency worried!"

"…Sorry…" Is that all I can say right now? Sorry? "I…failed to prevent them…it is all…"

"It isn't your fault. We can't do anything about it…"

"Yes we can!" I reply raising my voice "If only I can do better! If only I'm stronger! If…if only…"

SLAP! That's the next thing I knew when I tried finishing my sentence. A red hand mark in my left cheek is the proof of what had just recently happened. Stunned, I wonder what had just hit me; obviously, I know it is Claes' but….what for? I didn't do anything wrong…did I?

"This…" She said with tears forming in her eyes "THIS ISN'T THE FREDERICK I KNEW!! THE FREDERICK I KNEW WOULDN'T GIVE UP SO EASY LIKE THAT! HE WOULDN'T BE SO WEAK!!"

That hit me right in the head like an alarm do to most people. It was then I realized that I was being carried away by my own emotions; by my own desperation and depression after what happened to Triela, and figuring about John's attempts. Now why am I here in the first place? I should've go outside, and _find _a way on _how _to find John Michael and get Triela back! This is not the time tolie down and mourn about past mistakes! Right now, I have been missing three days; I'll be making up for those three days and find that son-of-a-bitch!

"Thanks Claes…."

"Excuse me…?" she replies sobbing "I…I didn't hear…"

"Thank you. You're the wisest sister around. That's one wake up call you gave me…thank you"

Moments later, the rest of the party arrives in my room and check my condition. After discussing and telling them where John is, we decided to bring this into the board for our future operation. Jean contacted Lorenzo soon after, requesting me to be pulled off from the Hospital bed and returned into service. He agrees after a short evaluation in the obstacle course on my current capabilities. All I can do when I overheard him said that is grin.

…that is too easy!

(John's P.O.V)

March 4th,  
Warehouse Alpha, Near Coliseum square,  
1521 hrs

No sign of Frederick again today. Did he cower and decided to left her here? No…that's impossible. I knew Frederick for quite some time; he's not the type who would leave someone _that_ important to him rot and die! Well…at least I've had my fun for the past days. I still could go on today until tomorrow, that would be fun. But then again, I still need to keep her alive until Frederick's here…right?

I turn my attention towards Triela, chained up in a standing position. Her condition worsens everyday and brings smile to my face each time I saw her face cries! Each time he calls the name 'Frederick' over and over as I do my biddings to her! No, it's not something taboo; besides, Petrushka wouldn't let me go too far. She did stop me once in a while, and I listen and stop…

…for five seconds!

I examine her from feet to toe of my work of art. She was bloodied, and bruised. Open wounds and cuts; as well as deep ones. Wires; barbed wires were tied on her arm and legs as a replacement of the regular iron cuffs. A thin wire is tightened all around her body, giving very deep cuts as blood still leaks out until now. Her face is bruised due to the effect of my constant beating and kicking in the earlier phase. Of course, I placed a soaked rag and put it up on her face and tightens it; _then_ use my tools to torture her as painful possible! She couldn't breathe easy, and she lack oxygen after a day putting that rag in her head so I released it from her.

I love it! Her left eye is blind after I pierce a car key into it. Her eyes widened soon after and she begun breathing heavily; probably because she remembers something…perhaps someone else has stabbed a key into her left eye? No matter. I let it open. I let it bleed. Yes! More blood! I want more! I want to see her suffer! I want to see Frederick's face after he saw what _I _have done to her! I want to see Frederick's agony! She fainted during tortures, I woke her up with a good smack from a steel rod to her face or to her body; whichever suits me that time. She cried over and over all night with one eye dropping tears; the other dripping blood. Oh! I love it! I want to see more!

"So…Triela, how're you feeling now?" no response came from her "C'mon…say something. I know there's something in your mind."

"…Frederick will be here…" I chuckle hearing her response; it's always about Frederick "And he would kill you for what you've done…"

"HAH! He could try! It has been three days; THREE DAYS and no word came from him! Don't you think it's about time you let him go?"

No response came from her again. I grin devilishly at the sight of a helpless Triela as tears starts rolling down her right cheek. Circling her, I let out a little laugh as I play and fidgets with my tools. Her fear and breaths grew as I circle her for the second time, fingers fidgeting and eyes set on her. I haven't given her anything to eat or drink for the past three days, so I wonder how long will she hold. I say, she's a strong girl indeed I give you that.

During the first two days of the agony, I thought up as many ways to make her cry for his help. I don't care whether her scream can be heard from the outside as it will give Frederick more…lets say, 'adrenaline' to fight me. I use heated steel rod for a start and hit her all around giving her that burnt scar all over her leg, body, and neck. Then I use salt blocks I found in crates and rub it to her like soap as a start. Oh! How I love her, screaming 'Frederick, Frederick' over and over while clutching her fist until it turns white, hoping to ease off the pain. It's a pity there's no way around to neutralize her medication…something that would increase her pain.

The wire torture is also my favorite, and it keeps hard headed Padanias open their mouths yapping when I interrogate them. Using a thin strip of wire; piano's wire, I usually tie the wire around a person and tightens it each minute. Yeah, the blood starts gushing out as the wire makes the cut slowly…layer by layer. I swear that's one of the most effective ways on torturing pricks!

…and it works well on her too…

Like an ornament, the wire is hung around her like a Christmas tree. The tighter I go, the deeper the wire cuts her. She screams in anguish and pain as it goes deeper and deeper into her flesh. I know the medication will sedate the pain, but if I kept it open for and continue with the torture…can she stand the pain? No matter…I'm actually enjoying this myself. And I swear this can go on for days if I have to…

"Say Triela…" I start with rather light tone "Have you ever heard what the Japanese gangster do to their underlings?"

Triela's eyes widened as I pick up a dagger; one of the many tools I use for interrogation

"No…please…don't…" she starts to tremble even further, trying hard to move anywhere possible as I circle her once more

"Ah…I guess you knew." I said tossing the dagger once in the air and catches it "Yes…they cut fingers."

"Please…don't…no…no…no…!"

Tossing the dagger once more and catches it, I walk up towards her for another day in which I call…**_fun_**!

March 4th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
1600 hrs

(Frederick's P.O.V)

If my memory serves me correctly, John and Petrushka is somewhere near Coliseum square. I'm not even sure if this information is true or not; could be hoax! But there's no time doubting things now. All I need to do is retrace his footsteps; where John did go to. The 'evaluation' test the Agency devised will take place three days from now. I can't wait that long…and I won't wait that long. That's why this time; I'm taking matters into my own hands.

After the others left, only Claes and I were left in the room still discussing about the way I am earlier. And so I said to her:

"Claes, I'll be looking for Triela. Don't tell them where I went off to."

Claes nods in agreement. Nothing is said from her. Soon after, I climb out of the window and jumps down. The mechanical body assisted me on the fall, preventing any injuries. Soon after, I was scurrying the Agency's armory and managed to get a hold a certain weapon I'm saving with an extra belt round to assist it. My presence out of bed shouldn't be known right now, which gives me quite the trouble trying to get to my own room. It didn't really matter after I get there. The Mauser C/96s were found safely secured in the case with its 9mm Luger Parabellum restocked in the drawer. I don't need any other weapon right now besides the two side arms.

Soon after, I use the window in my room to escape the agency and find her; which leaves to where I start right now. Right here outside the Agency's walls. Using an AMATI cello case, I concealed my primary weapon from a certain extent of exposure. The weapon itself is heavier than the case, but it'll hold. Right now, my primary objective is to find Triela…

…and John Michael

The image of him before he left the agency that day kept popping in my head. If what he said is true, then there is no other place I should look for. Taking a long sigh while walking towards my destination, I knew that the fight between Yank and I are unavoidable. It's either sooner or later. But what I can't accept is the fact that he involves others around me to be part of this mess. I'm the one, who assassinated his father; then what does Triela and Hillshire have to do with it? They're not involved in this! So…why? My life is near perfect; with or without the existence of my real parents. I've faced many difficulties before in my life, but I move on and never turn back. I have failed to protect my handler, Koch, during the second assault by Padanias to the agency. He died as my hero. He died as my mentor. He died as a friend. But most importantly, he died as a person whom I call 'father' after what I've lost. From that time on, I swear to myself that I will protect the ones I love from harm; to protect Triela from harm. That is my reason to live: to protect.

Taking a deep breath as I try hitchhiking to Coliseum square, I knew that this will be my longest day…

(Claes P.O.V)

"Where' Frederick?" ask Jean after he noticed his disappearance

"I don't know…" I answer, trying hard not to look at him in the face

The agency figured it out soon after he left. Henrietta returns for a visit to him with José and were surprised to know that I was there, alone in the white room reading my typical romance fiction. Henrietta asked where he went. I keep myself silent. José called for help soon after, gathering all the staff members of Section 2's handlers in one room; not in Frederick's room, but in Hillshire's and Alessandro's. Hillshire let out a little sigh after hearing the story, noting that Frederick is always like that when it comes to Triela.

"He's unstoppable." He said with a confident tone "No matter how hard you'll try to talk him out of it, or how hard you force him wait; he won't listen."

The others agreed on Hillshire's opinion as he has become the supervisor of Frederick for more than 3 months since he has returned service. Jean is desperate, not wanting to lose another operative so quickly after losing three of what Section two considers part of the 'top 10'. Henrietta is one of them as she is an excellent assassin. Of course, I wasn't part of it due to my lack of combat experience. I do remember using a handgun three days ago and last year during the time when the Agency's struck by this unfortunate event. It's amazing how many times Padania attempted to take over this facility.

Pia and Arnester are the first.

Both defected from the Agency before Frederick went into service. I don't remember the details, but from what I heard from Henrietta, they're one of the toughest, most effective, and the most intimate couple that the agency has. Henrietta remembered her fight with Arnester and told me once how determined he is to take her down after a debris collapsed on her during Pia's duel with Henrietta. Pia died soon after talking with Arnester; and Arnester, blinded by vengeance, died in the hands of Henrietta after fighting so hard and receiving so many shots. They're bodies are now buried in Government owned cemetery where Elsa and Lauro Fratello team were buried; along with Carol, Terra, Koch, and recently, Sylvia.

Vengeance…

Seems like that's what most of us here were after. I don't know what's wrong with Edward, or John, or John Michael; but I do know that it has something to do with that. His eyes were the eyes of those who've seen the lies hidden by the Agency; the lies that supposedly buried his rotten past. I noticed it after a glimpse I took the day when Sylvia's killed in action. The way he glared to Frederick is different than a sarcastic glare; it is much more described as a death glare; which brings me to the conclusion that Frederick _has_ to do with an event in John's past.

"Let's go after him." Suggest José "This might be his problem, but here we're talking about one of our own rogue operative."

"José…" Interrupts Henrietta, his junior operative "This is…similar to Pia and I. I think we shouldn't interrupt them."

Henrietta's words are understandable. However, things didn't go that way today. A minute after, Lorenzo issued José and Henrietta Fratello team, along with Jean and Rico Fratello team to go after him and assist him as much as possible. Henrietta disagrees with it, but she has not choice at all. All we have to do now is to wait for the outcome…

(John's P.O.V)

March 4th,  
Warehouse Alpha, Near Coliseum square,  
1615 hrs

Triela stayed dangling by the pipe like meat, tied with barbed wires and piano wire above a pool of blood; _her_ pool of blood. I notice that she can't handle it anymore today, so I decided to stop; spare the kill after Frederick arrived. But of course, I still think a few more whip will satisfy me momentarily. The longer he took to get here, the slower I'll end her misery. I can't wait to see what his face would be like after he witnessed my handiwork. Of course, I did all sort of countermeasures to stop her from killing herself or everything will be ruined.

"If you die right now, what would Frederick think?"

That's all I have to say when she attempted to bite her tongue off to death. It always works on her. She's not ready yet to die. She's not ready to part with her 'oh-so-beloved' Frederick Heckler! Now I'm beginning to doubt if he'll ever show up and left her here for dead. On the other hand, I began to think the Agency had stopped him from coming here without proper recovery.

…no matter

I don't care how many Section 2 cyborgs they bring up against me. I don't care how powerful they are. All I want is for _him _to show up. I want Frederick to be there in the crowd! The rest of the agents can be dealt with Petrushka and the rest of the Padanias here under my command. But for Frederick…I want to take him _personally_! Maybe hoping things like this is too much…maybe, the chances for him to be here is quite low. Well, maybe he _died_ that very day after I shot him 7 times with a .45 Caliber pistol. If that's so…then why am I still here? Why am I still torturing her? I guess it's because I became too fond of seeing her suffer that I've decided to think of waiting for Frederick forever…I will wait him, however; even if it takes him forever.

"Edward!" calls Petrushka. Besides my original name I've told her, she decided to use my given name instead "We got contact."

(Frederick's P.O.V)

The sky's dark cloud appears as the rain begun it's decent upon this foul planet even harder than before. My own personal investigation led me here, to Warehouse Alpha, abandoned by many of its owner after a serious amount of complaints for unknown reason. Recently, however, some pedestrians claimed to have heard the screams of a young girl inside the warehouse. No one bother to check inside. Rumors spread about a 'ghost' haunting the warehouse, giving it a curse to anyone who owns it. Some tourists I encounter even claimed the girl screamed in _German_. _'Bitte hält auf, Es verletzt…AAAAUGGH!!' …_is what they heard recently. But again, they're afraid to contact the officials in fear that; just like the locals mentioned, its just 'ghosts'.

I close my eyes and tune my ears, ignoring the sounds from the rain and focus myself towards the warehouse and listens intently. Around me were conversations and sounds of vehicle passing by. In the warehouse's compound, I can hear the purr of an engine; a truck, probably. I can tell the difference of them all despite the heavy rain. As I listen close, I hear the sound I never wanted to hear…

A scream from a young girl…

Looking up in the rain while carrying my weapon still secured in the AMATI cello case, my eyes burns of rage and fury as I step into the compound

"_Ich habe Sie gefunden..." _(I found you…)

_To be Continued_


	11. Chapter 10: Face Off

**Reason to Live II**

**Chapter 10: Face Off **

(Frederick's P.O.V)

"_Ich habe Sie gefunden..." _(I found you…)

March 4th,  
Warehouse Alpha Exterior, Near Coliseum square,  
1618 hrs

The thunder clashed once, giving a radiant flash of light as Roman pedestrians scurry for cover from the rain as it grew into a rainstorm. Ahead of me is a warehouse; a warehouse where we were destined to meet. As the rain trickles down my trench coat and my face, I advance forward, taking step by step slowly while carrying the cello case with my concealed weapon. The air is moist but it tastes different once I cross the main gate of the warehouse; it reeks of hatred and despair.

The lot of the warehouse is wide, with a few cars and trucks parked in the area. A Padania hops out of his vehicle with his cigarette, trembling in fear as I walk advance closer and closer towards the massive structure. I chuckle and let open a grin in knowing the presence of a single Padania, could meant that a larger group of scumbags is close by with their weapons ready; as though waiting for my appearance to come into play. But it isn't all about that, no. Knowing that they're here, I knew that the person I'm hunting for is here waiting and probably, giving out a devilish grin right now for knowing my presence. But I don't mind. That's why I'm here. I'm here to rescue Triela; but most importantly…

…to finish John Michael

I look up towards the windows of the warehouse as I stand in the rain. Faces…I could see multiple faces, trying to hide themselves and see what is going on outside that causes the ruckus from this one typical watchman earlier. Moments later, their faces disappears into the darkness of the warehouse as a series of footsteps and two figures appear to my right and left; armed with AK-47s, wearing ponchos and flak jackets.

"Mr. Heckler?" One of them asks "Mr. Michael wanted to see you. Hands up, and drop your weapon!"

Raising their weapon, they ready themselves as they wait for my response. I stay silent. Soon, the other demands the same request. I stay quite, but grins gleefully knowing that John Michael is here. With a quick reaction, I reach my holstered Mauser C/96 and fires my pistol to my right while tossing the cello case to my left and knocks him down before I reach for the other 'Broom handle' and finishes him with an aimed headshot with my left hand. Their bodies lie still in the rain as more Padanias starts rushing outside with their weapons ready; firing furiously.

I took almost no notice of them and strafe to my left, firing my two side-arms furiously that kills 5 unfortunate gunmen before a dodge roll while holstering both 'Broom Handles', grabbing the AMATI instrument case in the process, and rips it open; revealing the weapon of death I've been saving for desperate times. This is my ultimate weapon; the weapon feared amongst Allied soldiers in the field during the last Great War! As the Padanias took notice of it, they all knew that they've been too long in this world and know that it is too late.

"MG-42!!! GET DOWN!!" They shout as I send ripping fire from the World War II General-Purpose Machinegun wielded by my hip

The shredding sound of the MG-42 sends fear down their spine as their comrade falls helplessly under the heavy, accurate fire. The modified version that comes with a drum magazine rather than the belt feed gives me the advantage of a quick reload that comes with a deadly punch. The sounds of heavy rain almost immediately dispersed in the presence of the well known MG. The rain helps cool down the weapon in a matter of seconds as I kept my finger pulling the trigger of 'Hitler's Buzz saw'. Blood starts spilling and spewing all around the men as they tried to scurry their way to the nearest cover they could find; the warehouse. Their comrades fallen, their blood paints the walls, windows, crates, and the dirt floor as the last one of them falls helplessly, sighing their last breath.

"I'm here YANKEE! Get out and show your face!" I demand "I have a bullet with your name on it!!"

Again, no answer came from him. The warehouse stays silent as it is except the sounds of the gushing rain which grew harder and harder. Then I notice a figure; female figure walking over the bodies with a stern look. Her hair's red in color, and her weapon ready at her control. Noticing who it was, I drop the MG-42 and un-holster both Mauser C/96s side-arms and equip it in both hands.

"Good to see you, Petrushka." I greet with a smile "Would you mind stepping aside? I have business to attend to!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." She replies "I have _my_ business with Edward here!"

With a quick start, I pull out one of the 'tools' I attached to my belt and toss it immediately towards her. She flinches and fires her weapon as she strafes to her right while I strafe to mine. But that object I toss isn't just 'a thing' or a distraction to her. A cylindrical shaped object, designed for blinding targets without exposing the user; flash bang grenade. With a quick aim and a quick shot, the grenade explodes right on her sight and blinds her temporarily. I didn't waste my time to run close to her and stun her with an elbow strike to her chin and knocks her down; unconscious. I don't want anyone else to get involve in this, and I don't want anyone else to die under my watch. Under the rain she slept, I holster the Mausers and re-arm myself with the MG-42 and head inside.

"Alessandro still has a lot of things to teach you…"

(Henrietta's P.O.V)

March 4th,  
Warehouse Alpha Exterior, Near Coliseum Square,  
1623 hrs

When we arrive at the warehouse, the whole area is already bathed in blood. Lifeless bodies lie asleep in the rain, coloring the puddle around them red. Their weapons lie beside them, idle and cold from the rain. We found shells; empty shells, left in the dirt from a fired 9mm Luger Parabellum. We knew who done it, and checking from the wound the time of death for these unfortunate fellows were close. It doesn't take too long for Jean and Rico to find something else lying in the dirt: A cello case and a handful of empty shells from a 7.92 x 57 mm Mauser rounds. We thought Frederick uses his K98K bolt-rifle for this operation judging from the rounds, but we were wrong once we found an empty drum round; and ahead, stacks of bodies lies lifeless in the mud bathed in rain and blood. The walls of the warehouse is painted red by _them_ and decorated with bullet marks. By the time we saw the bodies, we knew what weapon he's using.

"It's an MG type weapon," State Jean "Either the MG3, or the MG42."

I've seen Rico wield it single-handedly, but it comes with a bipod and some solid object to rest the MG. Knowing how Frederick slaughtered these men, it's too slow for him if he deploys the MG in the dirt with its Bi-pod extended; which could only mean Frederick fired his MG from his hip and slaughtered these Padanias like cattle. Moments later, the sheer fire from the MG 42 or its variants echoes through the warehouse before it turns silent.

"He's inside." José said with confidence "We should try to catch up with him."

"But José…" I interrupt, worried of what the outcomes are "I don't think it's a good idea to get involve in his business…I…have a bad feeling something wrong is going on…"

But José replies with a smile, followed with a pat on my head before he looks up and nods to Jean, giving the 'O.K' to go inside and follow Frederick further into the warehouse. At that time, I wish I can do something to prevent the group from going further and interrupt Frederick. I wish I could just…stop him for once. But somehow, something inside me prevents me from taking any further actions. Eventually, we follow our Handler's order and head inside the warehouse.

(Frederick's P.O.V)

March 4th,  
Warehouse Alpha, Cargo Area 1,  
1630 hrs

The deeper I go, the more the numbers of its defenders increased. The dark warehouse, complete with a number of small offices and huge crates makes it perfect cover for certain ambushes. The lighting of the warehouse is dim, with lights flickering and shadows dancing in the distance. The sound of the rain can still be heard from outside, and the screams of Padanias dying echoes through the warehouse as another group is taken down. However, there is still no sign of what I've been looking for.

No sign of them. I know there's a group behind consisting of two operatives following me here, but I decided to keep going and ignore them. 'This is my fight' I always thought to myself. 'They didn't have to get themselves involved' is my conclusion. That's why I decided to fight alone in this one and bear the responsibility after. John Michael isn't stupid enough to go and pop his head out anytime; rather, he'd send these pawns out to stop me and I can approve that these guys are way too easy. It wasn't really long however, that the speaker inside the warehouse rang…

"Frederick Heckler; I've been expecting you!"

"John Michael!" I reply "Where's Triela!?"

His laugh echoes through the warehouse, as though mocking. He answers soon after "You wanted to hear her talk?"

I answer soon after without hesitation. Her voice came through the speaker, soggy and weak as she calls my name. I didn't need to see her face to tell what has been going on to her. I could almost see what happened to her; almost picturing what her condition is like. Her voice resembles those who have been under intense torture. She coughed up words as though a circular object is thrust to her throat. He has reached my limits of patience!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" I ask furiously, looking up at the speaker

"Oh, nothing much really…you should come see for yourself!" he challenge; and I accept

More of them as I have expected. John is trying to draw himself more time and get himself an organized way to take me out. As the crowds gather for the party, and I prepare their banquets, more footsteps came approaching behind me. Some were light; probably by a girl…make those two young ladies at the age of 11-13. It really didn't take long to guess who this 'extra' party was, but from what I knew about them they're not here for little jokes or a 'walk in the park.'

"Frederick! There you are!" exclaim José as he and Henrietta manage to catch-up with me

"Hey there José, how's things?"

"Don't ask such stupid question Frederick!" said Jean with an offending tone "We're here because YOU have gone AWOL! We told you to wait for further orders!"

"Yeah well Jean, my orders were clear: to rescue Triela and kick some arrogant Yankee in the nut!"

Seriously, why can't I have my own time without getting someone to butt-in to my problems? No matter; the objective stays the same. Looking straight at the crowd as they move in to their positions, I fire my weapon; giving them a little scare as some of unlucky ones were shot dead even before they took any action. Henrietta advances to my right and uses a crate as cover before laying fire with her 50 rounds FN P90 while Rico comes to my left and uses her SVD and picks them off one by one.

The area is once again decorated with screams coming from fallen Padanias and cries of fear as we dominate the field. My MG 42 has the capability to smash crates in seconds, and its sheer high rate of fire gives heavy suppression capabilities and keeps them behind the crates. Henrietta's FN P90 has the capability to pierce through light armor; wooden crates included. Some of the guys I see were surprised to see their friends killed behind cover; Henrietta's weapon did the job. Rico's SVD Dragunov Sniper Rifle is bad in close-quarter battles such as this one, but the semi-auto capabilities helps her to cope better in situations where we cover her.

She moves out of cover without exposing her self. Her eyes set on the scope as the rifle is laid still on the crate. The prey, a Padania, hidden behind a barrel rests calmly as he reloads his main weapon. With a sight fixed, magazine charged, and fingers ready, she pulls the trigger. Moments later, her prey is lies dead with a hole in his cranium. The thirteen year old sniper once again marks another kill. Meanwhile, the twelve year old brunette leaps out of her cover and fires her weapon rapidly as she applies flanking maneuver under my covering fire. In seconds, hostile forces were killed without any further effort. José didn't give her commands to move this time; so is Jean to Rico.

"Nice move Henrietta." I said praising her actions "Where'd you thought of that?"

"A…friend of mine…" her face turns slightly pink as she returns to our position; either it's about her 'friend' or she's exhausted "…taught me about these maneuvers. He's in Afghanistan currently; we've been sending letters."

I don't know how she manages to get his/her address, but I'm sure the person she just talked about is definitely a boy. Some of us in the Agency have friends or contacts outside the dorm, but it is rare. Henrietta's one of them. I think she found him during one of her missions? I'm not sure of this…and I'm not thinking of going for further investigation when I have my own problems. José didn't mind that she found a friend outside the Agency's watchful eyes actually, and regardless of what we are now, supports her idea of sending him letters; though the price of the stamps is paid through José's income.

(Henrietta's P.O.V)

"Let's keep moving," Said Frederick changing a new barrel round for his weapon "I don't want to keep her waiting."

We advance further into the lightly lit warehouse with lights flickering on and off above us. Padania forces kept on popping and try to stop us as much as they could, but found it was useless for them. They tremble in fear and were sent to their Father in Heaven the moment Frederick fires his weapon. Jean is right; he is using an MG type weapon. Most notably, the one he's using is the MG 42 German World War II multi-purpose machinegun. I know he had the knack for weapons dating back to the Last Great War, but seeing him wielding the MG…I never thought he went _that_ far on collecting WWII Era weapons; especially German manufactured ones. I heard he got them after 'persuading' Hillshire on purchasing weapons he feels the Agency 'needed'. Some of the money came from his deceased Handler's savings; which is quite large.

The further we advance the tougher and fanatical the defenders grew. Their numbers swelled, and they came in a much larger crowd than before armed with a much more variety of weapon besides the AK-47 they mostly has their hands on. Some of them came with an RPG-7 at hand ready for fire! Of course, they're easy pickings for Rico since they're the most conspicuous out of the rest of the lower grunts. I swear we nearly painted the whole warehouse in blood after engaging so many of them! They kept coming and they wouldn't stop! But slowly, we knew they're just probing us until it is a little too late.

By the time we enter the third and last section of the warehouse; the defenders have rallied and are in for one last assault. We were caught off-guard as they strike heavily from the right, the left, and the front with extensive force. Rico managed to secure her position and snipe her regular preys one by one while Frederick fires his MG 42, knocking multiple targets in rapid succession. Along with it, he uses one of his unique techniques he created. I saw him pull one of his grenades tagged under his trench coat and toss them towards the unaware crowd of fighters before detonating it in flight with his Mauser he quickly draws and shoot at the falling ball of explosive. The crowd was soon 'quieted' down with a near shock from flying shrapnel. I on the other hand managed to move in and close on them under heavy barrage of fire. None of us paid any attention to our handlers after they give their command. None of us was warned about a second group of flankers from behind. And none of us noticed that it was too late for one of us to notice what's going on…

"JOSÉ!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs as tears starts rolling down my cheeks, witnessing him receiving instantaneous fire from the second group of flankers

…My handler's down…José's…down…

(Frederick's P.O.V)

The second we notice José's down, we knew we had been encircled. They're organized. I have to admit, this is the first time I'm having difficulty engaging large numbers of idiots wishing for action. There are times when someone's dream or assumptions can became true; Henrietta's one of them. I remember she told me about José's death sequences in 'dream' format in a lightly lit room with lights flickering all around. Her thoughts were correct. It wasn't just nightmares, and it wasn't just dreams. It came true…

"Return fire! RETURN FIRE!!" I yell as Jean runs for the opposite cover while I lay down suppressing fire

"HENRIETTA! FIND COVER!!!"

But she didn't listen. She hops out of cover, exposing herself before firing her weapon sporadically at the group of six armed men. She advances herself to José, who's lying in the ground by his pool of blood after receiving intensive fire from 7.62mm rounds. With her P90 on her left, she drags José to safety while returning fire using her left hand. Taking some hits on her arm and a scratch on her forehead, she forces herself under our covering fire to pull him to safety. Taking cover behind stacks of boxes and barrel, she manages to find safety for both she and her handler. Unable to take the look, she cries and sobs witnessing his handler's close demise.

"José! José! José!" She cries like a child losing his father, or a sister losing his brother "Don't leave me!!"

José smiles lightly, touching Henrietta's face and trying hard to stay awake. By this time, we've just annihilated the whole group of insurgents of fanatical defenders under the command of John Michael. José's wounded pretty bad, but I think he'll hold on a little longer. Jean watches him intently and pulls out a small case of medical pack he carries incase something like this occurs to both he and/or his operative. Giving light treatment to José, Jean turns his attention towards me.

"If you still have the thought, go and rescue Triela. We'll stay here and try to keep him alive. Here, take this. You might need it!" He tosses me another pack of field surgical kit. With that said, I nod in response and advance alone…

...for the final curtain!

March 4th,  
Warehouse Alpha, Cargo Area 3,  
1645 hrs

The 'clack clack' noise my boots make while running and the flickering lights reminds me the time when Koch died that day. The flickering lights…the corridor…and lastly, the claymore behind the door. I still remember clearly what the situation is like. We, Koch and I, were assigned to after the remaining Padania group escaping they're failed attempt to annihilate us. The claymore that killed him that day is designated for me. Koch saved my life that day by pushing me aside and saving me. I have cheated death twice. Upon his death, it came to my realization how it hit Koch so much after losing his family he told me once during our exercises. Why he retired from the Bundeswehr, and why he picked me. He swore he didn't want to lose anyone he cared for so much. That's why he died saving me that day.

…and that's why I'm gonna' do the same for Triela

"JOHN MICHAEL!!" I call out in a loud voice after I reach the end of the warehouse where a small observation office is present further above "GET OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!!"

And there he is, walking with his weapon holstered; all of them. The M1A1 Thompson, the two M3 'Grease Gun', and the Colt M1911A1 all are present in him, holstered and ready for use anytime. In his left hand was his last weapon which I have never seen; judging from the looks of it, it's a shotgun. In his right hand, however, is something more of a control switch with multiple buttons. But as I look around the warehouse, I notice something odd…

…Triela's missing

"WHERE IS SHE!?" I ask with anger that slowly consumes me

"She? Hmm…I don't know who you're talking about." He said testing my patience "AH! You mean Triela, right? Well, Kraut… here's your 'princess'!"

He pushes a button in his control switch. Moments later, the sound of machine grinding runs above me as a figure is slowly lowered from above.

I stop breathing.

The figure is fully lowered; her hand is tied around the crane using barbed wire as blood continues to gush out of her palms and wrist. Her feet are also tied with the same tool used for her hand. Her whole body is colored deep crimson read, tainted by her own blood. Her fingers, I notice, were missing; most of them are. There are only two fingers left on each hand; one is left dangling by the skin. There were wires, thin wires strapped around her with great force causing open deep wounds with blood still running. Her face…and her face…my God…her face is scarred and bruised to the furthest extent. Her left eye is dark; gone, blood still running out of it.

…What have he done to you, Triela?

I drop to my knees after witnessing the horror ahead of me. I don't know how I should react; whether to cry or to be enraged at the sight. She looked at me and turns herself away, as though she's ashamed of her current status. John grin and sneered at the sight before he starts laughing wildly, enjoying his scene. I started to cry. I started to cry not because I was shocked with the scene; but because I regret myself for not being able to protect her to a long extent. She suffered because of me; because of my own problem. But why must she suffer like this…?

"You're happy, Kraut?" he said chuckling "Damn, I can say both of you should be. She has been calling your name over and over during my handiworks."

I said nothing…I couldn't say a thing…

"Say…kraut." He start again "Did you know that a person would die in a few minutes if its kidney is damaged?"

I quickly understood what he meant. Breathing heavily, I watch as he pulls out his .45 pistol from his holster and aims it by her belly "No, NO! DON'T DO IT!!"

He grins and pulls the trigger. The sound from his weapon echoes through the entire warehouse compound as the empty shell hits the ground. I froze as I watch Triela's eyes widened from the shock. She was released by him and fell to the ground with a thud. Thick, Black colored blood starts running from her wound earlier, different from the usual red. I got up from my position and rush up towards her as John backs away further towards the observation office. I don't know how long she has stayed like this…what I could only see is the huge, dried, puddle of blood. She's been hanged there for sometime before I arrived; or when I arrived. I pick her up and cut the barb wires tying her and release her from the strain of piano wires that entangles her before I lift her head and look up to her.

"Frederick…" she said weakly, but trying hard to smile "…you…came…"

"I'm here…stay up…please…don't close your eyes!" I said trying to comfort her as tears starts dropping down on her. She smiles and lifts her hand to my face

"Don't cry…please…? I…I'm…here…" I said no more. No matter how she looks, she's still the Triela whom I love so much; the Triela who I'm willing to risk my life for. I embrace her tight; my left hand pushes down on her wound to stop the bleed. I kiss her on the lips, trying to keep her calm and not wanting to lose her forever. Using the only surgical kit, I bandage her wound to stop the bleed and rest her down. Her eyes closed, and a smile forms up on her face…

"Awwh…what a touching moment!" My attention turns towards John who's aiming his weapon. The blast from the shotgun he's using knocks me away from her at a near blank range and sends me back with deep wounds all over my chest. The pain is excruciating, but it isn't as bad as what Triela experienced…

…I can still fight!

I was blinded by anger and rage as I look up to his face who's smiling devilishly with is shotgun aimed at his hip. It was then I noticed the weapon he's using; the M1897 'Trench gun' Shotgun. Yes, its no other than Triela's very own favorite shotgun she's attached to. With a smirk, he spares a moment to look at Triela and plants his boots on her wound, torturing her as she gasps from his action.

"Hmm…how does it feel being shot by your girlfriend's shotgun?" He asks laughing "You should've saved that Field Surgical kit for your own…"

"YOU BASTARD!!" I jump from my position and grab a hold of my MG 42 despite my wound "I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE!!"

Spending the drum on him, I watch as he dodges a few shots and drops her shotgun down on the floor beside her before he retreats further. I run towards him with the intention of killing him. He's not Edward; I knew it from the start! He's just there to kill me, and how am I supposed to reply? I should kill him! I stood there in the open, directly facing John as he un-holster two of his M3 'Grease Gun' for use. With a smirk planted on his face, he stares at my eyes for a moment before we begun.

"Let's get this over with…"

The rain outside grew bigger as the first and last gunshot rings throughout the entire warehouse. My MG rips through crates and concrete wall as I strafe to my right towards the nearest cover as he, strafing to his right, fires his automatic weapon towards me. He took a couple of hits but licks his wound and continues for another run as I break my cover and fires my weapon at him without stopping. His moves are quick and accurate, but his timing is bad. Soon enough, I'm able to disarm him from his weapon after a well aimed shot and predicament on where his next appearance will be.

He staggers and fell to his cover after losing his weapon. But he's not planning to get it. He still has one more primary weapon in his back, the M1A1 Thompson .45 Caliber sub-machinegun. As though returning from the grave, he jumps out of cover and fires his weapon towards me in complete succession. The bullets were flying towards me and pushed me back two feet backwards before I'm able to regain my footing and return fire. My ammunition for the MG is running out, and I've sustained great wounds so far. I look at him behind his cover, reloading his weapon with laughs and snickers as he is a much more advance cyborg than I am. His conditioning is slightly below average, making him both controlled and uncontrolled. A few wounds and shots didn't hurt him as much as it hurts me.

As he finishes his reloading process, there is only one thing left in my mind…to charge.

I leap out of cover and fire the remaining rounds the MG has in its drum magazine. He too, decided to respond the same way as I am and fires his 30 round Thompson at me. He receives some of my shots, but almost without pain he proceeds on charging me. I too, receive his shots which stop my footing for a second; but it didn't stop me from charging right at him. As soon as we were in melee range, we knew this will be a close-quarter combat. I haven't taught him how to manage situation in a near blank range like this, and I have no time to think of a quick moves to counter as I was blinded by vengeance and hatred. He lifts his weapon high, and I lift my MG high in the air as we begun clashing with our weapons. Swinging it like a club, he blocks my attack using his Thompson and returns the favor with a knee kick, pushing me back a few steps as he takes his momentum and charge at me with his weapon lift up high in the air for the strike.

But I'm not easy to take down either. I block his attack with the MG 42, both hands holding each end as he put his effort to push me down while I put mine to push him away. However, I'm able to dominate him and push him back away from me no matter how excruciating the pain engulfs me, and no matter how 'blind' I've become due to the blood that streams down my head and through my eyes. Staggering, he tries to regain his footing and engage me once again. I, however, have something else in mind. I look up to him and toss him the MG 42. Foolishly, he catches it; giving me a chance to pull both of my Mauser C/96s out of its holster and fires simultaneous rounds at him and knocks him down. His fall isn't a vain one, as he is within reach of one of his still loaded M3 'Grease Gun' knocked down earlier. His quick reaction is certain as he grab the weapon and returns fire, knocking me down from my footing as the bullets pierce through me. I breathe heavily, from the attack as he finishes his ammunition and drops his weapon as he watches me stagger. He takes out his M1911A1 pistol from his holster, looking at me with a 'victory' grin as he pulls a grenade out of his belt to use one of my techniques I taught him once…

…but I haven't taught him everything about grenades!

Though staggering, I quickly react to the situation by lifting my right hand and aim fast at his hand clutching the grenade and fire my Mauser C/96. The 9mm cruises through the air just before he threw the grenade. With a grenade still in his hand, the 9mm Luger Parabellum round impacted through the grenade, exploding it in his right hand. He screams in pain to the sight of the stump of his once right hand and looks at me with hate as I keep myself from passing out. My weapon aimed high at his face, and his weapon to mine. Eyes glaring at each other, we knew the first person who fires the weapon wins the battle once and for all.

The backdoor suddenly swung open with force. Our attention quickly turns towards the figure, soaked in the rain and mud as she staggers her way towards us. Checking her right and her left, noticing Triela who's resting in pain during her process and both John and I during our battle, she looks up to us and lifts her pistol, the M92F Beretta and ready herself as tears starts rolling down her cheek.

"P-Petrushka…" I said in surprise "H-how'd you…?"

No answer came from her. That's right…José and Jean, along their junior operatives didn't notice her or even mentioned her being unconscious outside. She managed to regain consciousness and decided to catch up with John through the backdoor to assist him. I knew this is messed up. If I fired my weapon towards John, Petrushka will kill me instead. But if I fired it towards Petrushka, I'm finished.

"Petruhska…! L-listen to me!" I start trying to persuade. However, John doesn't want to lose

"Petrushka! Hey! What happened to you?"

No answer came from her as she lifts her weapon and un-click the safety 'off'

"Petrushka…you have to help me get rid of him! He…he killed my father!" exclaim John, still aiming his weapon towards me

"Petrushka! Look at yourself! You've been used by him! Don't do it!!"

"Kill him Petra! KILL HIM!!"

"PETRUSHKA, NO!!!!"

The gunshot from the M92F Beretta echoes through the entire warehouse, followed by a single empty shell hitting the ground after fire. We knew that it is the end. We knew it's all over…

…the last curtain is closed

**Author's Note:  
HOEEEE!! THE FINAL BATTLE IS FINISHED!! Deadline is close (two days from now)!! Colonel-senpai, I need the illustrations!!  
coughs  
WHO DID PETRA SHOT?? IS IT FREDERICK?? IS IT EDWARD/J.M?? WILL TRIELA SURVIVE?? WILL JOSE SURVIVE?? FIND OUT IN THE FINAL ISSUE OF: Reason to Live II**

**Next Issue:  
Epilogue: Just Another Day **


	12. Epilogue: Just Another Day

**Reason to Live II**

**Epilogue: Just Another Day…**

_The gunshot from the M92F Beretta echoes through the entire warehouse, followed by a single empty shell hitting the ground as the sign. We knew that it is the end. We knew it's all over…_

…_the last curtain is closed _

March 4th,  
Warehouse Alpha, Cargo Area 3,  
1700 hrs

_On that day, we walked our separate ways  
__I wonder what kind of excuses I should come up with now_

"P-petra…"

The moment she fires her weapon, we knew it is the end of our fight. The empty shell that fell from her weapon marks as the bell; no…rather, it marks as the judgment on who win this fight. One of us is going home, while one of us will be going to the morgue.

"…W-why…?"

I couldn't help myself thinking; is this really the end? Is this what I really wanted? Is this the result of our fight? Why did it have to involve everyone? Why…?

"…WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME…?" It was John…

_I sense weakness which could not be concealed every time I stumble blindly_

_Your existence on that day strangles this body_

Petra shot John as the judgment befalls upon us. Her hand is shaking intensely, while her weapon is still up and ready. Tears start rolling down her cheek as she watches John Michael; or Edward, as he is called by her staggers to gain his footing as he stare at her with disbelief. John immediately replies by lifting his weapon towards Petrushka, in an attempt to shoot her, but Petra's quick response quickly ended his attempt. Three more shots rings through out the whole warehouse…two shots hits him in the chest…the last bullet, pierce through his left eye and ends his life…forever, this time.

Petra drops her pistol soon after and fell on her knees, crying for what she'd done. The way she cried reminds me of when Triela cried that day before I went missing. She loves him so much…and she couldn't afford losing him. I couldn't help thinking about it…either John, or Edward and I was similar in many ways. Not only the fact we're both assassins and cyborgs, or the fact that both of us were the only male operative in the agency; but the fact that both of us has our reason to live. His reason, is to avenge the ones he love; the avenger. My reason, is to protect the ones I love; the protector. Petrushka cried and cried at the body of her victim…or the one who victimized her and used her for his own good. No matter…all I know now is that everything is over…

I walk up to the lifeless body of John and take a good long look at him. It was then, too, that I notice that tears are forming in my eyes. This is the person whom I once call 'friend'. This is the person whom I taught wicked techniques using grenades. This is the person who harmed Hillshire and Triela, nearly killing them both. I look back towards Triela, who's resting peacefully without care by the crates. I couldn't tell whether she died, or just resting peacefully. Turning my head towards John, I cry.

_With my firm self, I swear to the future that I will believe in those strong eyes of yours_

"THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO HAPPENED YANK!!" I said as tears rolls down my cheek "THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN IF YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW YOUR VENGEFUL HEART! WHY…? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO INVOLVE THE REST!? WHY, YANK!? WHY!? WHY!? ANSWER ME GODDAMN IT WHY!?"

I pause for a second, calming myself… "We…we could've just talked about it …we don't have to go this far…no…I should've talked to you about it…"

The rain outside continues pouring down as the rest of Section 2 unit arrives at the scene, ending my longest day…

_The skies I have traveled, they have a freedom which is similar to solitude. I only don't want to turn back_

March 11th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0600 hrs

_If you recall, we were very alike, right?  
__Whether it was our untruthful words or our retreating figures that pretended to be brave_

A week has passed since the day I went face to face with Edward, ending his life. Things have changed since his disappearance. Section 2 had been having debates again, just like the earlier Elsa/Lauro and Pia/Arnester case where the operative went out of control, or when they defected to help the Padanias. Petrushka locked herself in her room for a couple of days. Inside, we could hear her crying almost all day long without stop until eventually, Alessandro decided to take the matters to his hand and try to confront her. José eventually recovered from his wounds and is returned to duty. However, he never wanted to remember what happened to him that day. He didn't want to remember how disastrous it had been. Hillshire also recovered from his wounds and is returned to his job as Section 2's handler. And Triela,

…Triela…

_I'm sure the circumstances are the same for the both of us. We had our mutual emotions too  
__I'm not strong enough to tell you about my feelings of insecurity_

She's the person who suffered the most. Due to the wound she sustained, the Agency doctors use so many medications on her for her operation. The side effect of it is unavoidable; memory dysfunction. She recovered, yes, but she didn't remember a thing that had happened to her. None of she remembered. The way John treated her during her captive, when I rescue her, she didn't remember any of it. However, what hurts me the most is that…

…she nearly didn't remember anything about me.

If it wasn't because the dog tags I've given her that day, she would forget about me and leave me forever. I can tell when I came up to her one day at the Agency's Relief Center. She looked at me…stared at me as though she didn't recognize me. I called her name a couple of times, mentioning mine. But she asks in return, 'who are you'. It hits me hard. I decided to embrace her before I left the room, maybe as a last goodbye. That is when she remembered. Like a memory flash, it returned to her in a flash and she replies by circling her arms around me before she called my name and thanked me as tears roll down her eyes…

_The dream I want to grasp, I was always being buried by my own answers to my questions within the interval of wishes_

"Frederick…thank you."

She remembered. Though not everything, but she remembered. We began talking to each other after her week of absence, telling her what had happened and what had she missed. She does remember the time when I went missing, about Giorgio Adriani, and when we met that night at Piazza di Spagna. She also remember the time when I took her out to Campo de' Fiori. However, she never recalled the events that happened after. She never recalled anything about Edward's defection, nor about Hillshire's near death experience. She never recalled what John Michael did to her. But what surprised me is, she never recall what I did to _him. _

"Edward? Now you remind me…I haven't seen him lately." She said after I asked her about him "…speaking of which, isn't he always tailing you around?"

I never told Triela what happened to him. All I mentioned is that he went for a mission assigned by the Agency, and that both he and his handler will be unavailable for a long period of time. That day she knew I was lying. She can see through my lies, and I can tell she's rather disappointed with me for not saying the truth. However, she decided to keep herself quite and embraces me. I was there to comfort her…not the other way around.

_If it is your present self, will I be reflected in your happy eyes?_

March 14th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0600 hrs

_There are things which will become tainted and time that flows on  
__But that's right, because it's definitely not a mistake …Yes, I'll believe that_

Days passed by without any disturbance. Everything seems to return to normal. Henrietta and José walking around with bags of goodies, Rico and Jean in the firing range, Claes and Luke strolling around the agency, and Petrushka; though she is the person who's hurt the most, seems to have recovered and had been seen walking around with Alessandro just like usual. As for myself…well,

_An eternal dream, if I keep on tracing the painted world,  
__I will find those times and your radiance there which existed without changing. See, you will be rewarded everything_

I had been buried in thoughts lately. Thoughts about my actions, why I'm here, and is what I've did is right. Petra loves Edward. She loves him to the depth of her heart. However, when Edward changed to John Michael, things aren't the same for her anymore. She continues to follow him until the end and eventually, she decided to make him realize his mistakes. That didn't work for him as he continues torturing Triela. Then it hit her; if she can't make him realize, then might as well stop him. She did stop him, even though it hurts her deep within. I as a friend of Edward knew I must stop him from his doing hurting others. I should've confronted him earlier, and could've prevented it from happening. But I couldn't…its all because I was blinded with vengeance

_In the middle of a continuously bewildering journey, I bore my wounds within the fragments of regret but_

Vengeance…revenge…it all seems too familiar to me. When Koch died, I took matters to my own hand and confronted Giorgio and killed him gruesomely. Not to mention, what I did to his underlings. I still remember that I pulled one of their eyes out during interrogation before I kill him with the combat knife. That goes for the time when I confronted John Michael in the warehouse. I wanted revenge for what he did to Triela. I never try reconsidering on negotiating with him; but I knew it will end that way one way or another…or is it?

Vengeance is a dish best served cold. And John Michael has successfully translated that term and served them to me in the form of the girl I love tortured to death. I as well have translated that term and served it to him and Giorgio in the form of their deaths. I still can't believe that those are the thought that drives me on killing my own companion for the past several months. And it all started because I assassinated his father. When I thought more about it, I could've ended it by talking straight to him earlier and maybe, avoided the outcome. What's done is done; we can't turn back. However, we may be able to start something new from the wreckage. That's the one gift we humans have: we can rebuild.

_The answers I kept on searching for are here now, and I held onto your small hand…_

My life has since turn for the better. I've been doing missions as usual, killing Padanias and terrorists in the process but that's just a typical daily work. Of course, I wouldn't skip my normal days at the agency with Triela; keeping it with our own traditions. Hillshire returned to his old self, complaining and threatening Triela on upping her conditioning. Of course, I 'reply' to those threats and prevent him from upping her conditioning. Yeah…my life is turning for the better this time.

_It wasn't a coincidence that the both of us met_

"Good morning Henrietta…had a good sleep?" I ask grabbing a tray of food in the cafeteria; with the compliment of an omelet from the chef

"Yeah!" She nods "I've been having dreams about Giuseppe and his doing in Afghanistan!"

"Aaah…so that's the boy you've been sending letters to?" joke Triela as she too, grabs a tray "Oh, good morning to you, Frederick."

"Morning Triela" I reply with a quick peck on her lips "How's life?"

_It was a destiny decided long ago_

"Same old, same old my 'Prince charming'," Her reply hiding her face while rather tease "But…could we not do it here…?"

"Ah, right…right."

_It wasn't a coincidence that the both of us met_

We walk towards the table, gathered with the rest of the fratello seated with us. Everyone is at present; Angelica, Claes, Luke, Henrietta, Rico, Camille, Leiko, Clarice, Odilia, Petrushka, Triela, and myself, Frederick. However, at the far ends of the table, there were those missing. There's Carol, Terra, and…

…Edward.

_It was an unchanging destiny since long ago_

"What's wrong Frederick?" awoken from my daydream, I turn my attention towards Triela "You don't look so good…"

"Well…just having some thoughts, lately."

"Thoughts about you, precisely!" tease Luke

"Shut up Luke!"

To my surprise, Triela grab a hold of me and kisses me in my lips. The other operatives goes 'oooh' or 'woooaah', but she didn't mind. I didn't mind.

_It wasn't a coincidence that the both of us met_

"Remember Frederick, whatever happens…"

"We'll always be together…"

This is just another day, another day. Same faces, same name, same activity, and same relationships. The daily announcement in the cafeteria rings and announcements of certain handlers were called in to the board room as each of the names of the operatives was mentioned. As they begun to scramble, Triela and I stayed behind and cleaned our mess. Together, we walk outside for another mission, hand in hand.

_It was a destiny we dreamt of long ago_

…Just another day in the Agency

My name's Frederick Heckler,

…and she is my Reason to Live.

_**Finn**_

**Author's Note:**

**And…THAT'S A WRAP!! ANOTHER ONE DONE!!! Cheers**

**This marks the end of the project. Project over, and I have the time again! Now…what's next? Who knows? Maybe there's more? Thank you for reading 'Reason to Live II'. Please R&R on what you think; comments, etc. Ok, that's all!**

**Since I've been caught up in my own part-time work, sorry for the delay on publishing this last chapter of 'Reason to Live II'. **

_**Preview:**_

_Everyone has their secrets. And everyone has their place to keep it. When Frederick went missing, thoughts went over a certain girl who kept track of how many days it has been, how her longings haunts her, and how she wishes his return…  
_**_Reason to Live: Triela's Diary _**

You think you know everything about the Social Welfare Agency's child assassins? Think again! There is more to them, than meets the eye! Classified documents telling the tale of other junior operatives working under the SWA besides the original six; beyond the original six!  
_**Colors of the Agency: Beyond the Original Six**_


End file.
